


september 28 [l.s oneshot] [abo]

by thingslouiswt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABO, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Gay, Gay Sex, Harry também está em seu hut, Harry!CEO, Hut, Louis entra no cio enquanto limpa o quarto de Harry, Louis!Empregado, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Oneshot, Oral Sex, Português, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Rimming, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top Harry, Yaoi, cio, heat - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingslouiswt/pseuds/thingslouiswt
Summary: Por mais que suas diferenças sejam absurdas, por mais que Louis Tomlinson seja o empregado ômega do homem mais cobiçado e rico de toda Londres, Harry Styles, alfa e CEO da empresa Chat Plaisirs, uma empresa especializada em brinquedos sexuais e supressores para ômegas, eles têm algo em comum: o dia 28.Ou aquela em que Louis, empregado de Harry, entra no cio no dia 28 do mês de setembro e, coincidentemente, Harry também entra em seu cio nesse mesmo dia.





	1. september 28 - capítulo único

**Author's Note:**

> [ORIGINALMENTE POSTADA NO WATTPAD. LINK: https://www.wattpad.com/story/175935269-september-28-l-s-oneshot-abo ]
> 
> Olá, antes que vocês leiam eu gostaria de dar alguns avisos e falar algumas coisas.
> 
> É crucialmente importante que vocês saibam que essa Oneshot contém:  
> \- Sexo  
> \- Dinâmica Alfa, Beta e Ômega (ABO)  
> \- Ciclos de acasalamento/cio  
> \- Spanking  
> \- Olfatofilia (que nada mais é que o "fetiche por cheiro", mas de uma maneira moderada, não englobando "mau odores")  
> \- Submissão  
> \- Rimming
> 
> Se algo não lhe agrada por favor apenas não leia, eu me importo com a sua saúde mental.
> 
> Algumas coisas aparecem de qualquer jeito na história e sem muita explicação, coisas básicas como a vida pessoal do Louis, o que ele fazia antes, coisas sobre a família dos dois (Harry e Louis)... São coisas supérfluas que não contribuem para a vida útil e o andamento dessa Oneshot, visto que o que eu queria fazer era apenas um "pornô sem trama", então não fiquem carentes de detalhes lógicos e bem explicados como "Mas ele já ficou com outros alfas?" "Por que o Harry não fica com nenhum ômega?" "Por que o cio dele acontece nesse mesmo dia?" porque nada disso vai ter uma explicação, apenas foque na PORRA do pornô (risos).
> 
> As coisas entre Harry e Louis podem acabar acontecendo “rápido demais”, não estranhem, principalmente no final, it’s a fucking oneshot uahauh.
> 
> Enfim, essa é a minha primeira fanfic larry, eu tenho inúmeras ideias na minha cabeça para longfics e inclusive tento escrevê-las, mas nunca saiu algo "bom" e também não tenho muito tempo na minha vida para escrever, então decidi começar com uma oneshot (minhas histórias antes eram todas originais, as fanfics que eu já escrevi eram sobre pernico (Percy Jackson) e cake (Calum + Luke, 5sos))
> 
> Espero de verdade que vocês gostem dessa porcaria aí, sao 8 mil, quase 9 de pura sujeira e putaria (amo?)
> 
> Meu wattpad é https://www.wattpad.com/user/thingslouiswt

TRAILER: <https://linktr.ee/thingslouiswt>

 

Louis Tomlinson tinha controle de absolutamente tudo em sua vida.

Ele sabia para qual faculdade iria, que curso faria e, acima de tudo, sabia que uma mensalidade inteira custaria mais que toda a sua casa.

Exageros à parte.

É por isso que quando ele viu o anúncio "Precisa-se de empregados  _ômegas_  ou  _betas_ " ele não hesitou em mandar mais de quinhentos currículos, 1) porque eles estavam pagando cerca de duas mil libras, 2) porque era para Harry Styles, CEO da  _Chat Plaisirs_ , marca essa que Louis amava, visto que todos os seus dildos e vibradores eram dela.

A textura lisa e macia que os dildos forneciam, a breve curvatura acentuada que, assim que introduzido, achava com maestria sua próstata, as vibrações ordenadas dos vibradores... era tudo impecável.

_Merda_.

_Você vai trabalhar como empregado de Harry Styles, não como cobaia de seus produtos._

Quando o processo seletivo começou, semanas antes ele estudou tudo sobre a empresa e sobre o Sr. Styles. Ele precisava desse emprego.

O dia da entrevista era algo que Louis jamais esqueceria, ele lembrava como se fosse ontem.

**-x-**

Suas mãos tremiam, por mais confiante que ele estivesse.

_Ele não podia se deixar cair desse jeito, ele não podia se mostrar fraco._

É por isso que ele empinou o nariz para todos os outros ômegas e betas na sala de espera e encarou confiante a secretária de Harry Styles assim que ela veio chamá-lo.

Quando ele entrou na sala, suas pernas fraquejaram.

Mas é claro que ele não ia demonstrar.

Sentado atrás de uma mesa com diversas coisas de escritório estava Harry Styles em carne e osso, usando blazer e uma camisa branca com os quatro primeiros botões abertos, deixando à mostra algumas tatuagens.

Seus cabelos longos estavam emaranhados de um jeito absurdamente sexy e seu maxilar estava travado devido a uma tampa de caneta que ele mordia.

E o cheiro. O cheiro era um horror de absurdo.

Era um perfume sexy que Louis jurou que seria um Chanel, misturado com um aroma tão forte que denotava toda sua masculinidade e superioridade.

Louis poderia entrar no cio ali mesmo.

_Sem se intimidar, Tomlinson._

Quando ele sentou, Harry nem se importou o suficiente com a sua presença e aquilo o matou. O ômega  _queria_  impressioná-lo.

As perguntas básicas começaram e a voz de Louis não tremera nem por um segundo, o que, claramente, chamou a atenção de Harry. Louis não estava se intimidando. Ele perguntou a idade do ômega, por que ele queria aquele emprego, o que o fez achar que seria um ótimo empregado para ele...

Quando Harry levantou a cabeça de seu currículo e o encarou, Louis o encarou novamente com um ar de superioridade. Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha e passou a caneta em seu lábio inferior.

\- Você se acha muito não é... Louis? - Harry fez uma pausa, olhando para seu currículo e voltando a levantar a cabeça.

\- Eu só me garanto, Sr. Styles.

Harry se encostou novamente na cadeira e estudou Louis por mais um tempo.

\- Você deve se achar muito diferente dos outros ômegas, não é?

\- Não acho que essa seja a questão aqui...

O CEO sorriu de lado.

\- Eu preciso saber mais sobre você, não acha? A propósito, você vai trabalhar na minha casa. Quem me garante que você não é um espião? Ou um maníaco psicopata?

Louis permaneceu em silêncio, mastigando sua língua.

\- O que você sabe sobre a  _Chat Plaisirs_?

\- Ah... Sei que é uma empresa especializada em supressores para ômegas e outros itens que nos auxiliam em momentos... Que nos auxiliam em nosso  _heat_. Existe desde 2022.

Styles ainda estava com um sorrisinho de lado quando tirou um chiclete sem açúcar do bolso e levou-o até sua boca antes de oferecer um para Louis.

_Pegue. Mostre toda a sua ousadia._

Louis acenou com a cabeça despreocupado e pegou logo três de uma vez, voltando a se encostar na cadeira enquanto enfiava os chicletes na boca.

Harry mexeu em seus anéis da mão direita por alguns segundos antes de perguntar, com uma voz arrastada:

\- Você já usou-os alguma vez? Os objetos, digo.

E Louis ia queimar. Ele sabia que iria.

_Não seja fraco._

\- Talvez sim.

Harry colocou a perna direita sobre a esquerda.

\- Conte-me mais.

Merda. Aquela conversa estava tomando um rumo totalmente diferente do que Louis imaginava.

\- Não sabia que te interessava a vida sexual dos ômegas alheios, Sr. Styles. Mais especificamente a minha - Louis disse, despreocupado, fazendo uma bola com o chiclete, que Harry acompanhou enquanto ela inflava e estourava.

\- Não me teste, Sr. Tomlinson, não estamos fazendo brincadeiras sexuais aqui, isso é inteiramente assunto confidencial para o banco de dados da empresa. Uma pesquisa...

\- Claro - Louis respondeu enquanto levava o dedo indicador até a boca e o enrolava no chiclete, fazendo movimentos giratórios com a mão, enrolando o chiclete inteiro na ponta do dedo. - Eu gosto do material macio e liso dos dildos, o meu favorito é o Rainbow da série 5, com um nó automático na base. Só de pensar eu juro que fico...  _Oops_.

Harry Styles tinha um sorriso de canto, com aquela maldita covinha aparecendo. Louis sentiu que poderia ficar molhado ali mesmo.

\- Que fica...

\- Molhado - Louis disse despreocupado e apoiou a cabeça na cadeira, fazendo outra bola com o chiclete.

Louis não teve tempo de ver a expressão de Harry, quando batidas na porta interromperam a entrevista.

\- Senhor, gostaria de saber se... se eu devo dizer algo aos outros ômegas e betas lá fora...

\- Um minuto, Jade.

A mulher acenou com cabeça e saiu. Harry começou a escrever algo numa folha e Louis colocou os dois pés na cadeira, tentando achar uma posição confortável.

\- Sente-se direito, Tomlinson, ainda estamos no meio de uma entrevista aqui.

Louis então se aproximou da mesa e apoiou os cotovelos nela enquanto esticava as pernas e sem querer encostava o pé na panturrilha musculosa do homem sentado à sua frente.

Harry o encarou e parou de escrever.

Louis fez outra bola de chiclete, até que o alfa começou a falar:

\- Você começa na segunda. Terá um quarto só para você na casa, então já pode se mudar quando se sentir confortável. Tem outros trabalhando lá também, eles te ajudarão a se enturmar e te passarão os afazeres. Minha secretária pegará alguns dados básicos com você, como o dia dos seus  _heats_ , algumas informações pessoais e outras coisas. - Harry fez uma pausa, levou a ponta da caneta até a bola de chiclete que Louis fazia e a estourou, fazendo um pouco do chiclete grudar na caneta. - Seja um bom garoto e  _comporte-se_. - Ele disse, arrastando a última palavra.

_É isso aí, Louis, você agora é empregado de Harry Styles._

**-x-**

Louis podia se masturbar a vida inteira pensando naquela entrevista. Ele tinha sonhos eróticos todos os dias pensando nisso e ninguém sabia.

Óbvio que ninguém sabia, imagina como seria " _oi, eu me masturbo pensando no dia da entrevista com o meu chefe_ ".

_Ridículo_.

Desde que ele fora aprovado no emprego, dois meses atrás, ele conhecera e ficara amigo de Zayn, que trabalhava como motorista de Harry.

Zayn era um beta, assim como todos na casa do Sr. Styles, o que fez Louis refletir que Harry tinha esse ar de superioridade, todos os seus subordinados eram betas e ele era o primeiro ômega.

Harry não gostava de se sentir ameaçado.

_Ridículo._

Os únicos alfas na casa eram o próprio Sr. Styles e os seguranças do lado de fora.

Louis fazia de tudo um pouco: lavava os banheiros, ajudava Perrie na cozinha, ajudava Mark nos jardins, varria, passava, lavava... E arrumava o quarto de Harry.

Essa era a melhor parte.

Styles deixava suas roupas espalhadas pelo chão do quarto todos os dias. As blusas de botão, as meias, as boxers da Calvin Klein... E é claro que Louis odiava.  _Óbvio._

A cama desfeita era uma desculpa para Louis subir em cima e cheirar os travesseiros e lençóis com aquela  _desgraça_  de cheiro forte e amadeirado.

Um dia ele até chegou a se esfregar na cama, mas se arrependeu logo após.

_Cadê sua postura ética, Tomlinson?_

Mas era mais forte que ele.

_Tenho instintos, afinal._

O banheiro vivia molhado e sempre tinha  _mais_  roupas espalhadas. Styles devia trocar de roupa umas cinco vezes por dia.

Louis chegou a pensar, um dia, que ele levava ômegas para casa, mas Zayn, em uma conversa descontraída, acabara revelando que Harry nunca saía com ninguém e isso o preocupava, visto que o empresário tinha seus vinte e sete anos e nunca ficara sério com ninguém. Vez ou outra saía algo nas revistas do tipo "Harry Styles já ficou com mais de dez ômegas em uma noite? Confira!" "Quem é a atriz ruiva ômega que Harry Styles estava tomando café ontem?"

E tinham os papéis espalhados pelo quarto também. Projetos de vibradores que inchavam e vibravam, vibradores que preenchiam o ômega com um líquido a base de cremes que não faziam mal algum para o organismo e que poderiam ser comprados em qualquer loja da  _Chat Plaisirs_.

Louis era muito curioso, por isso ele sempre lia tudo.

Nesses dois meses na casa de Harry, Louis já tinha feito coisas absurdas, que logo faziam ele se arrepender, como ficar deitando na cama de Harry, ficar se esfregando nas roupas jogadas do empresário, entre outros. E se o CEO estivesse o espiando através de uma câmera escondida?

Mas o ômega simplesmente não conseguia controlar os seus instintos.

Ainda mais hoje, tão perto de seu cio. Era fim de mês e ele sabia o que isso significava.

Ômegas entravam no cio todo o mês, diferentes dos alfas que entravam a cada três meses.

Quando seu cio estava perto, Louis se trancava em seu quarto no terceiro andar da casa ou ia para a casa de seus pais, para o seu velho e bom quarto aproveitar seus brinquedos da  _Chat Plaisirs_.

Ele nunca tinha presenciado um  _hut_  de Harry, mas não é como se ele visse o CEO muitas vezes.

Styles está sempre em viagens a negócios ou trabalhando muito na empresa ou em reuniões. Ele só chegava em casa na parte da noite, comia algo e ia para seu quarto ou escritório.

Ele não parava nem nos finais de semana, onde ficava em seu escritório o dia todo.

Louis quase não o vê. Ele também não podia esperar mais.

E lá está Louis, indo em direção do quarto de Styles, prevendo a bagunça que achará quando chegar.

E ele a encontra.

Cuecas, calças, blusas, cuecas, meias, cinto e mais cuecas.

_Cuecas._

Tinha umas cinco.

Ele suspirou e pegou o cesto vazio do banheiro - onde encontrou mais roupas jogadas - e começou a juntar as peças espalhadas.

Ele pegou as calças do empresário, as meias e o cinto. Até que chegou na blusa.

E a primeira pontada veio.

O cheiro da blusa era delicioso, o perfume forte que Louis jurava que era Chanel e o cheiro natural de homem, de alfa.  _De Harry._

Sua barriga revirou.

Louis levou a blusa até o cesto, que estava ao seu lado, mas antes deixou a peça roçar em seu rosto e inalou forte o cheiro.  _Sem querer_ , é claro, aquela blusa obviamente tinha roçado  _sem querer_  em seu rosto.

Ele apoiou os joelhos e as mãos no chão, ficando de quatro e engatinhando até as cuecas.

E a segunda pontada veio.

Ele pegou a Calvin Klein preta e a branca no pé da cama e ali o cheiro era concentrado de uma maneira tão absurda, que os joelhos de Louis falharam e ele caiu no chão acarpetado.

O ômega mordeu o lábio inferior com força e forçou seu corpo a se manter na posição de antes.

Ele fora até as outras cuecas e quando chegou lá quis chorar.

Era um cheiro absurdo.

Harry com certeza não tinha passado nem uma hora com aquela cueca verde - verde da cor de seus olhos -, mas o cheiro era tão forte...

Louis mastigou o lábio inferior enquanto encarava a peça: a borda preta da Calvin Klein e o tecido verde. Tinha as duas costuras que ficavam nas virilhas e no meio tinha o tecido que comportava o pênis do CEO.

E Louis imaginou.

E ele quis morrer ao imaginar, porque as pontadas agora eram mais fortes.

Ele imaginou aquela cueca em Harry, imaginou como o pau do empresário devia ficar ali dentro.

Ele começou a se aproximar.

E as pontadas na sua barriga agora eram constantes.

Então, com a mão esquerda, ele pegou a peça sem escrúpulo algum e mergulhou o rosto na parte da frente da cueca.

E choramingou.

Louis caiu no chão enquanto arranhava com força o carpete. Ele tinha caído de bruços, então o choque do chão com o seu membro - já duro - o fez ver estrelas.

Ele esticou as pernas e o cesto de roupas caiu todo no chão.

Ele começou a esfregar a boxer em seu rosto e o cheiro era tão gostoso que ele sentiu a primeira gota de lubrificante natural escorrer de sua entrada.

_Não._

Ele logo se arrastou para as outras roupas caídas no chão, agarrando a blusa branca de botões e a passando em seu rosto também.

Ele agora estava deitado com as costas em contato com o chão e não hesitou em começar a passar as peças de roupa de Styles em seu corpo, ele pegou a cueca branca em especial e começou a esfregar em seu membro dolorido e pulsante sobre a calça.

Então ele ouviu o portão do lado de fora da casa ser aberto.

E ele tinha certeza que Harry estava chegando.

Ele levantou rapidamente, a tontura o atingindo fortemente, mas não se importou, começou a juntar as roupas e esticou o lençol da cama de qualquer jeito. Ele choramingava e sentia seu pênis doer.

Então largou o cesto de qualquer jeito no banheiro e correu para seu quarto.

Ele sabia que seu cio estava chegando, mas isso tinha sido a gota d'água.

_O seu chefe._

Seu cio deveria vir dia 30, mas hoje ainda era dia 27. Era normal alguns precedentes, mas não tão intensos.

O relógio marcava nove horas da noite. Ele sempre deixava o quarto de Harry por último, mas hoje ele se perdera.

Afundou a cara no travesseiro e choramingou a noite inteira.

*****

Quando acordou ele só sentiu calor.

O despertador berrava ao seu lado, no criado-mudo. Ele rapidamente o desativou e correu para por o ar condicionado na menor temperatura possível.

Ele choramingava a cada passo que dava e o cheiro do alfa não saía de suas narinas.

Ele foi até o banheiro do quarto - deixando a porta aberta para o ar condicionado penetrar no cômodo - e ligou o chuveiro na temperatura mínima também.

Seu membro estava dolorido e duro, devia ser alguma ereção matinal, mas quando ele foi passar sabonete no vão de sua bunda, ele sentiu sua entrada pulsar também.

O lubrificante natural de Louis tinha um cheiro forte mentolado e adocicado, como aquelas castanhas que caramelizadas que vendem em Shoppings.

Esse era o exemplo mais próximo que ele conseguia pensar.

Era uma manhã de sábado e ele sabia que Styles ficaria em casa hoje, mas antes ele passaria na empresa para resolver alguns assuntos rápidos. Ele fazia isso todo sábado.

Louis vestiu uma calça de moletom e uma blusa preta. Esse era o bom de trabalhar na casa de Harry: não tinha que usar uniformes chatos e desconfortáveis. Só os que trabalhavam externamente, como Zayn e os seguranças, mas dentro era outra coisa.

Os outros provavelmente deveriam estar em casa. Louis era um dos poucos que morava na mansão de Harry.

Quando chegou na cozinha para tomar café, ele viu Zayn empinar o nariz como se estivesse cheirando algo e quando chegou perto de Louis, ele parou

\- Lou, acho que você está entrando no  _heat_...

Louis o fuzilou.

\- Não seja besta, Zayn, eu entro só dia 30.

\- É que o cheiro...

\- Ele tem razão Louis - disse Perrie, chegando perto. Ela segurava uma tigela com frutas e granola, entregando-a para Louis.

\- Vocês precisam melhorar o olfato de vocês. Sr. Styles já comeu?

Perrie acenou com a cabeça.

\- Ele o fez antes de sair. Disse que passaria alguns minutos a mais na empresa e disse as seguintes palavras: "Mande Tomlinson arrumar o meu quarto, mas dessa vez de maneira decente, não que nem ontem". Ele parecia irritado com algo. Está tudo bem, Louis? - ela perguntou, se aproximando e encostando as costas da mão em sua testa. - Você está febril...

\- Já disse que estou bem - ele interrompeu, pegando a tigela e indo para o quarto de Harry.

_Maldito alfa esnobe._

Tomlinson pousou a tigela na mesa de Harry e se virou para encontrar o quarto com roupas espalhadas  _novamente_.

_Maldito, maldito, maldito._

Isso não era nem a parte ruim, mas sim a confusão de cheiros. De perfume, de madeira, de loção pós-barba... Cada cheiro sendo diferido e filtrado pelo olfato do ômega.

E ele sentiu uma fisgada pior que a de ontem em seu estômago.

_Maldito_...

Mordeu o lábio inferior com força e se abaixou, começando a pegar primeiro as cuecas, uma por uma. Cada uma tinha o mesmo cheiro, mas com intensidades diferentes.

E Louis estava enlouquecendo.

O pé da sua barriga estava uma confusão e ele sabia o que isso indicava, mas não queria acreditar.  _Não, não, não._

Então um pouco de seu líquido natural escorreu e molhou a parte interna de suas coxas, automaticamente preenchendo o ambiente com um cheiro forte de menta adocicada.

E Louis quis chorar.

Ele correu para o banheiro do alfa e abriu a torneira, jogando água fria em seu rosto.  _Não, não, não._

Rapidamente catou o cesto e correu enquanto jogava as roupas dentro.

Abriu o guarda-roupas e o cheiro forte de perfume o atingiu, o deixando zonzo. A dor começara a ficar mais aguda.

Ele pendurou algumas blusas limpas e recém dobradas, arrumou-as perfeitamente e fechou.

Louis foi para a cama e começou a esticar os lençóis, quando a segunda pontada de dor o atingiu e ele caiu na cama, abrindo as pernas e começando a se esfregar ali, seu pênis já totalmente duro.

Ele estava vendo tudo embaçado e girando, então arrumou as fronhas de qualquer jeito e nem se deu ao trabalho de limpar o chão ou secar o banheiro, foi correndo para o seu quarto e se jogou na cama.

E lá ele choramingou.

Choramingou com o cheiro de Styles grudado na porra de suas narinas e ele jurou que podia senti-lo em todo lugar.

Ele então levou a mão até seu membro e o apertou, recebendo um pequeno e curto jato de pré-gozo, que melou o moletom.

Não demorou muito para Louis começar a se tocar e quando o barulho da porta de entrada soou, ele sabia que era Zayn indo embora com Perrie.

Alguns minutos passaram - talvez quinze - e o barulho foi ouvido novamente.

E algo se quebrando no chão. Algo de vidro.

Alguns segundos se passaram e outra coisa foi quebrada.

Os barulhos de vidro sendo estilhaçado machucavam os ouvidos de Louis, mas isso não importava enquanto ele tinha suas mãos em seu pênis e seus dedos circulando sua entrada úmida.

E então o cheiro o atingiu com  _muita_  força.

Esse cheiro era tão forte que não se assemelhava apenas à madeira. Parecia madeira recém queimada com um leve aroma de hortelã.  _Muito forte, muito forte._

E aquilo fez uma grande quantidade de lubrificante escorrer da entrada de Louis e encharcar a cama. O cheiro mentolado preencheu o quarto.

E o barulho de outra coisa caindo no chão foi ouvido.

Era Harry, ele tinha certeza que era o empresário.

\- Louis!

O seu nome foi pronunciado naquela voz grossa, uma voz sobrenaturalmente grossa.

E Louis se assustou.

_Merda, o que eu fiz._

Ele se levantou rapidamente, tirou a calça de moletom encharcada e vestiu outra.

Abriu a porta e correu até as escadas, não sem antes bater contra a parede umas cinco vezes, vendo tudo ao seu redor rodar e rodar.

As escadas pareciam girar e Louis se esforçou ao máximo para descê-las.

O que ele tinha feito?

Então ele chegou no corredor do quarto do alfa e a dor foi horrorosa.

Seu estômago parecia ter dado noventa cambalhotas de uma vez.

Lá estava Harry Styles, com uma blusa de botões arrebentados, revelando sua pele leitosa com várias tatuagens, o cinto da calça social aberto e os sapatos atirados de qualquer jeito no corredor.

Ele segurava a tigela com frutas e granolas de Louis.

_Merda._

Mas não foi nisso que Louis focou, foi no  _enorme_  volume de sua calça social, delineado perfeitamente para a esquerda. E o ômega se arrepiou.

Automaticamente ele sentiu o líquido quente escorrer de sua entrada e choramingou.

Harry estava com os cabelos bagunçados e com a respiração acelerada.

\- Louis, meu quarto inteiro cheira a você. Droga! - ele praticamente gritou e Louis queria cair ali no chão e choramingar, gritar, se esfregar em qualquer coisa.

\- S... Sr. Styles... Eu...

Harry jogou a tigela no chão, quebrando-a em vários pedaços. Louis não se intimidou, ele sabia que aquilo não era para intimidá-lo.

Harry rosnou.

Louis mordeu o lábio com força e soltou um gemido, fechando os olhos.

\- S-Senhor... E-eu acho que meu... cio...

Harry agarrou o batente da porta com tanta força que Louis viu os nós de seus dedos ficarem brancos.

\- E-eu sinto muito... Eu... quis arrumar... O qu-

Harry então começou a se aproximar, suas pupilas estavam dilatadas, engolindo todo o verde de seus olhos como dois buracos negros, e Louis conseguia ouvir um rosnado no fundo da garganta do alfa.

E aquilo só fazia ele expelir mais lubrificante, já sentindo o líquido em suas pernas.

Quando Harry se aproximou um pouco mais, Louis sentiu aquele cheiro tão forte, que sua visão inteira se turvou e ele teve que se apoiar na parede. Ele ofegava tanto que parecia que tinha descido e subido as escadas mais de quinhentas vezes.

\- Seu cheiro está em todos os lugares do meu quarto - o alfa começou e Louis estremeceu com o tom de sua voz. - Está na minha cama, no meu guarda-roupas, em meu banheiro, nas porras das minhas roupas...

Harry estava a menos de um metro de Louis agora e Louis queria morrer.

\- E-eu sinto... muito...

\- E hoje não é o primeiro dia que isso acontece, Louis. Todos os dias quando eu vou dormir... - Harry falou, se aproximando mais. - Eu te sinto.

Louis não sabia mais de nada. Se alguém pedisse para ele soletrar "CADEIRA" ele provavelmente começaria a falar números aleatórios.

E agora Harry estava a centímetros do ômega.

Louis se encolheu, sentindo algo que ele nunca tinha sentido antes. Aquela excitação era descomunal, incomum, pior do que tudo o que ele já tinha sentido antes em todos os seus cios.

Harry era forte e superior, e tudo denotava isso, principalmente seu cheiro. Ele tinha esse ar superior e Louis só queria que ele o jogasse com toda a força do mundo em uma cama e o fodesse tão forte que ele não sentaria pelo resto de sua vida.

E pensar naquilo o encharcou mais uma vez.

_Merda._

Então Harry aproximou o rosto do pescoço do Louis. Ele era calmo, mas Louis sabia que ele estava se controlando ao máximo.

Porque Louis sentia isso, sentia esse cheiro maldito e ele sabia que aquilo era a porra de um  _hut_. Harry Styles estava no  _cio_.

\- Minha cama cheira tanto a você. Cheira a menta. Cheira a açúcar caramelizado.

\- E-eu... Senhor Styles, eu... não quis...

\- Eu não estou reclamando Louis - ele falou aquilo com uma voz tão arrastada, que Louis não aguentou mais.

O ômega sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e ele ia em direção ao chão, mas as mãos mais fortes que Louis já sentira em toda sua vida o agarraram pela bunda, impedindo-o de cair, antes dele sentir o rosto de Styles se afundar em seu pescoço e inalar com força o seu cheiro.

Louis pressionou os olhos fechados e lágrimas escorreram deles. Ele estava tão excitado,  _merda_.

Harry agarrou  _toda_  a bunda de Louis em suas duas mãos gigantes e Louis se sentiu  _tão_  bem daquele jeito, com aquela pegada, que ele não queria sair dali nunca.

Automaticamente o ômega começou a se esfregar em Harry, fazendo um atrito de seu pênis contra o tronco do alfa, que soltava rosnados e mais rosnados.

Louis estava tão intimidado com aqueles rosnados que isso só fazia sua entrada soltar mais e mais lubrificante natural.

Harry então seguiu para o quarto, com uma certa dificuldade. Louis estava com o rosto enterrado em seu pescoço, sentindo todo o aroma gostoso e masculino que emanava do alfa. Ele logo começou a passar a língua no local, ganhando um gemido seguido de um rosnado, fazendo-o se esfregar mais no empresário.

Harry andou até a cama, deitando Louis nela, enquanto retirava o cinto e a camiseta de uma vez.

O ômega admirou o corpo de Styles, as tatuagens em seu peitoral, tão forte... tão gostoso.

\- S-Senhor...

Louis choramingou e enfiou a mão na calça de moletom, direto para a sua entrada onde enfiou dois dedos inteiros de uma vez, ganhando um grunhido alto do alfa, que agarrou seu braço e o tirou de lá.

\- Não, não... Nada disso - ele disse, em sua voz grossa, ganhando um gemido choroso de Louis.

Harry entrou no meio das pernas de Louis e se inclinou sobre o ômega, voltando a enfiar o rosto no pescoço do menor, começando a lamber e a chupar a região. Louis ia morrer, ele definitivamente iria.

Ele não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo, parecia um sonho.  _Eu estou no cio. Com Harry Styles que também está, a propósito._

Como se não bastasse, o alfa começou a esfregar sua ereção dura como pedra contra a bunda de Louis e aquilo foi o suficiente para Louis sentir seu pênis se contorcer e soltar jatos de gozo, melando toda a calça.

Ele respirou fundo. Harry sabia que ele tinha gozado, mas ele estava longe de parar.

E não se passaram dez segundos e Louis começou a se excitar novamente, sua entrada piscando loucamente. Ele estava se sentindo tão vazio, ele precisava urgente de algo para preenchê-lo.

Foi quando ele pousou uma mão nas costas de Harry, arranhando-as, e com a outra seguiu para a ereção do empresário.

Harry gemeu e Louis queria ouvir aquele som pelo resto da sua vida.

\- Você está tão necessitado não é Louis? - ele começou, com sua voz grossa, tão perto do ouvido de Louis que o menor começou a sentir calafrios. - Você quer tanto o meu pau, você quer tanto ser preenchido...

\- Sim s-senhor... Harry - Louis gemeu, choramingando e tentando se esfregar mais em Harry.

O CEO desabotoou sua calça e se livrou dela rapidamente, ficando só em suas boxers verde e o coração de Louis deu um salto.

O pau do alfa estava gostosamente desenhado sob o tecido da cueca. Parecia uma obra de arte. A parte da cueca onde ficava a glande estava molhada e a boca de Louis se encheu de água.

Harry então se levantou e se afastou, indo em direção ao guarda-roupas. Louis aproveitou para tirar a calça de moletom e a blusa, ficando só de cueca também.

Ele se posicionou de bruços, com a cabeça apoiada na cama e suspendendo seu corpo em seus joelhos, empinando a bunda o máximo que podia. Era tudo instinto. Seus instintos pediam para que ele ficasse nessa posição para o alfa.  _Aquele maldito alfa_.

Então ele começou a se esfregar. Levou a mão até sua ereção nas boxers preta e começou a apertá-la.

Ele nem percebeu Harry parado, com uma caixa ao lado do corpo, assistindo a tudo.

Ele não sabia que o alfa estava ali, até ter as mãos do empresário preenchendo sua bunda novamente. Logo após Louis sentiu algo no meio de suas nádegas, ainda coberta pelas boxers.

Quando olhou viu Harry com o rosto enfiado no meio de sua bunda, inalando seu cheiro adocicado e Louis quis chorar novamente.

Ele rebolou e sentiu sua entrada se contrair, implorando por algo.

Foi quando Harry abaixou as boxers de Louis, não recebendo nem um protesto do menor, e espalmou as mãos com uma força moderada - mas mesmo assim firme - nas bochechas da bunda do ômega.

Louis soltou um "Ohhh" alto suficiente para qualquer um que estivesse passando por ali ouvisse, mas felizmente não tinha ninguém em casa.

E Harry percebeu que Louis gostara daquilo. Que Louis gostou de apanhar.

Ele não demorou até dar outro tapa com um pouco mais de força na nádega direita de Louis.

E Louis gozou pela segunda vez, choramingando contra o travesseiro.

\- H-Harry...

Harry tirou toda a cueca de Louis, vendo a entrada rosada do menor piscar e praticamente implorar por algum contato. Harry queria afundar seu pau ali tão forte, mas antes ele brincaria com Louis. Ele precisaria de muito autocontrole, mas ele queria ouvir o ômega implorar mais e mais, queria provocá-lo. Ele estava amando tudo aquilo.

\- Louis... Você foi um ômega muito boca dura naquele dia. Você lembra da entrevista? - Harry disse, com uma voz grossa, antes de dar mais um tapa na bunda de Louis, que praticamente urrou de prazer.

"Você disse que se garantia... Você estava tão cheio de si, não é? Sabia que o alfa queria intimidá-lo, mas você não deixou barato - Harry agora sussurrava, perto de Louis, que estava uma bagunça de gemidos com a voz grossa do alfa e sua mão grande em sua bunda. - Você disse que gostava do dildo Rainbow da geração 5, lembra? Eu nunca me esqueci daquilo."

Louis gemeu e Harry bateu com mais força em sua nádega direita, arrancando um grito do ômega.

\- Não é?

\- S-sim, alfa. Por favor...

Harry mordeu o lábio.

\- Por favor o que, Louis?

Louis choramingou. Ele não conseguia falar, então Harry bateu novamente no mesmo lugar. A pele já estava completamente rubra, com vergões dos dedos de Styles e melhor ainda: dos seus anéis.

\- Por favor o quê?

\- Me foda, me preencha. Porra, por favor. Eu quero tanto o seu pau, ele está tão bonito nessas boxers - Louis choramingou, encontrando forças do além para formar essa sentença.

Harry sorriu, se aproximou e lambeu seu pescoço, indo até sua bochecha e por fim encontrando sua boca, onde ele enfiou a língua lá e Louis a chupou, massageando-a com a sua.

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu me masturbei imaginando você com um dildo enfiado na bunda. - Harry sussurrou - Eu nunca quis ver tanto algo, mas estava só na minha imaginação. Hoje vou ver de verdade.

Então Louis soube que ali naquela caixa continha seu dildo favorito da  _Chat Plaisirs_.

Harry correu para pegar o objeto, não sem antes focar em como a bunda de Louis estava vermelha apenas de um lado.

Aquilo o fez sorrir como um maníaco.

Ele abriu a caixinha e pegou o brinquedo maleável. Parecia um pênis, era transparente do corpo à glande, mas a base que inchava era colorida, com a logo da  _Chat Plaisirs_  e embaixo escrito " _Rainbow no 5_ ".

\- Eu o guardei desde aquele dia. Olhar para esse maldito brinquedo só fazia eu imaginar como ele ficaria  _lindo_  dentro  _de_   _você_  - Harry falou, com aquela voz gostosa que fazia a entrada rosada de Louis soltar mais e mais líquido transparente.

Louis encarou o brinquedo e sorriu de canto ao pensar que finalmente seria preenchido.

Harry foi até a borda da cama, onde Louis estava com a bunda empinada e depositou um tapa forte na bochecha esquerda de sua bunda, agora ficando com uma coloração vermelha para combinar com o outro lado.

Louis soltou um gemido e agarrou os lençóis, empinando mais sua bunda.

\- Por favor, Harry...

Harry estava tão insano, ele poderia ouvir Louis gemer e implorar pelo resto da sua vida.

\- Shhh... Eu vou dar o que você tanto quer...

\- Harry...

\- Hm?

Louis hesitou antes de falar, querendo urgentemente um contato maior contra seu pênis.

\- Me... bate. Mais. Mais forte.

E Harry estava em uma linha tênue entre a lucidez e o tesão.

\- Eu vou, bebê. Eu vou te bater tanto e depois vou enfiar esse dildo com tanta força dentro de você... Você vai amar isso não é Louis?

\- Sim, por favor, sim. Por favor, Ha...

E Harry interrompeu Louis com um tapa mais forte que os anteriores, fazendo Louis agarrar com força os lençóis e morder o tecido enquanto gemia alto. Aquilo era música para os ouvidos de Styles.

Logo veio outro tapa no mesmo lugar, mais moderado, e a entrada de Louis piscou violentamente, fazendo mais líquido escorrer por suas coxas.

Louis estava enlouquecendo. Ele estava tão vazio e seu corpo pedia urgentemente por algo para  _preenchê-lo._

Então Harry levou o dildo até o vão das nádegas de Louis, de encontro a fenda rosada do ômega, não precisando de lubrificação porque  _porra_  Louis estava tão encharcado.

E ele enfiou aos poucos, só o começo do brinquedo.

\- Você gosta, Louis? Você disse que amava a maciez desse maldito brinquedo, não disse? Você disse que só em pensar nele ficava molhado. Você fica Louis?

Louis acenou, enquanto gemia palavrões e coisas incoerentes para Styles, que só o provocava com aquele objeto.

\- Eu quero ver como você ficará com o meu pau, então, babe...

Então Louis não aguentou, levou a mão até o pulso de Harry e empurrou-o, fazendo o dildo entrar com tudo e ser engolido até a base pela fenda rosa e pulsante do ômega.

E aquilo fez Harry gemer alto, seu nó inchando aos poucos na cueca. Ele rapidamente levou a mão até o pênis e o apertou, contendo o gozo. Estava tão dolorido e ele não podia gozar ainda.

Louis gritava abafado contra o colchão e ele era tão lindo...  _Maldito ômega gostoso do caralho_.

O empregado começou a mexer os quadris, tentando se mover contra o brinquedo, enquanto Harry ia retirando-o vagarosamente e o inserindo com tudo em sua entrada. Louis gritava toda vez que ele fazia aquilo, Harry sabendo que o dildo já estava esfregando sua próstata, afinal ele projetou-o com tanta maestria justamente para isso: achar as próstatas dos ômegas rapidamente.

_Um gênio, Styles._

Então Harry tirou-o de Louis, recebendo um gemido frustrado e um olhar de reprovação do menor.

Mas isso durou até o ômega ver o que o alfa ia fazer.

Harry levou o brinquedo até seus próprios lábios e lambeu-o, sentindo todo o gosto do ômega e Louis beirou à lucidez ali mesmo.

Harry rosnou e o anel de músculos de Louis expeliu mais lubrificação, enquanto o ômega choramingava.

\- Porra Louis, não é possível que esse gosto seja todo seu... Caralho, eu nunca provei algo tão... delicioso...

Então Harry desferiu mais um tapa na bunda daquele ômega  _desgraçadamente_  gostoso, antes de levar dois dedos até a entrada, que piscava. Seus dedos foram engolidos pela fenda pulsante, mas ele os tirou de lá antes que Louis pudesse ao menos senti-los e levou-os à boca. Ele estava totalmente inebriado com aquele sabor adocicado.

E isso durou milissegundos, até que Harry rosnou alto - mais alto que todas as vezes - e mergulhou o rosto no vão da bunda de Louis, não medindo esforços e nem gentileza, até começar a sugar toda a borda e a enfiar a língua inteira dentro do ômega.

E Louis jurou que ia desmaiar. Que ia enlouquecer.

Ele soltou um grito brutal de prazer ao sentir Harry fazer todos aqueles movimentos. Ele era tão habilidoso com a língua, Deus.

Louis agarrou os cabelos longos e cacheados do CEO com toda a força que tinha, sentindo a maciez dos fios. Ele então começou a puxar bruscamente a cabeça de Styles enquanto, sem vergonha alguma, rebolava, em busca de maior atrito.

Chamar Harry de habilidoso era uma porra de um insulto. Ele era um Sensei, um Deus com sua língua.

Os olhos de Louis estavam revirados e ele gemia muito alto.

\- Isso... Assim, tão bom... tão bom pra mim, sim, alfa? Eu amo a sua língua, Deus...

Louis choramingava, as lágrimas escorriam de verdade de seus olhos.

\- Ohhh sim, você gosta... do meu gosto, alfa? Sim?

Harry rosnou enquanto trabalhava em sugar toda a entrada de Louis, fodendo-o com a língua.

Minutos mais tarde ele voltou a foder Louis com o dildo, enfiando-o e lambendo a área enrugada de Louis toda vez que tirava o brinquedo.

\- Tão bom, tão delicioso... Tão gostoso para o  _seu_  alfa, meu ômega.

Louis já tinha lido em algum lugar que alfas no cio ficavam possessivos e Louis achou aquilo excitante.

\- Sim, sim... seu ômega, sim?

E Harry desferiu mais um tapa, mais forte que todos, na bunda de Louis, fazendo o ômega chorar de tesão e cair na cama, enquanto gritava contra o lençol.

\- Arghh... Alfa... Sua mão é tão boa... Você é tão bom.

\- Você gosta disso não é sua putinha? - ele murmurou em meio a um rosnado, se inclinando para ficar com o rosto perto do de Louis, onde rosnou mais uma vez.

\- Ohh sim, muito...  _meu alfa_...

Harry, que ainda estava de cueca, logo a arrancou, fazendo a enorme extensão dura e gotejante bater contra a própria barriga. Ela passava um pouco o umbigo e a visão fez Louis querer agradecer aos céus por  _aquele_  homem existir.

Era o pau mais lindo que Louis já tinha visto: a glande rosada, mas um pouco vermelha devido a excitação, veias pulsantes espalhadas por toda a extensão e os testículos pareciam tão macios...

\- Alfa... - Louis choramingou.

Harry se aproximou e deixou o menor segurar sua extensão, melada do pré-gozo excessivo que era expelido da fenda. Louis, sem nenhuma vergonha, levou os dedos diretamente até a boca, onde os chupou. O gosto salgado invadiu sua boca e ele queria  _mais_.

O menor saiu da posição que estava e foi parar em cima de Harry, que estava deitado de costas. Os dois trocaram um olhar, antes de Louis começar a beijar o empresário, sentindo o gosto adocicado de seu lubrificante natural ali.

Então ele parou o beijo mais uma vez e levou os dedos novamente até a glande pulsante de Harry, melando-os e chupando-os. Harry assistia tudo com um fascínio sobrenatural e Louis enfiou a cara em seu pescoço, começando a lamber e fazer uma trilha com a língua até chegar em seu peitoral, onde beijou as tatuagens e lambeu a pele, deixando-a brilhante por causa da saliva.

Quando já estava no abdômen do alfa, ele sentiu a glande do pênis pulsante do CEO melar seu queixo. Ele não demorou até enfiá-lo na boca o máximo que conseguia, ouvindo o urro de prazer de Harry.

O gosto salgado e algo a mais - talvez hortelã? - invadiu a boca de Louis, fazendo-o soltar um gemido e sua entrada se contrair ainda mais. Ele queria sentir toda aquela extensão gloriosa dentro dele, preenchendo-o da maneira que ele mais ansiava.

Harry agarrou os cabelos de Louis, guiando-o em seus movimentos. A umidade quente da boca do ômega estava enlouquecendo-o e o barulho do engasgo não estava ajudando o alfa em nada.

Se a boca de Louis era assim, ele não queria nem imaginar como estaria a entrada que estava clamando por seu pau.  _Porra_.

Harry teve que respirar fundo e se acostumar com os movimentos do ômega para que ele não acabasse gozando em sua boca, o que provavelmente o sufocaria e faria ele engasgar com os jatos fortes de esperma.

Então Louis decidiu enlouquecer o empresário um pouco mais, agarrando o seu pau pulsante com uma mão e começando a beijá-lo, até chegar na base e em seus testículos, onde ele começou a lamber e, em questão de segundos, colocá-los na boca.

Harry viu estrelas. Seu pau escorria saliva e estava brilhando. Louis era  _tão_  bom.

\- Sim, baby, sua boca é tão boa... Argh! - Harry estava com a cabeça jogada para trás, os cabelos espalhados pelo travesseiro e com a boca em um perfeito "O", soltando gemidos e palavras sujas e desconexas.

Louis nunca tinha se sentido assim antes, tão no controle e tão  _safado_.

Harry estava com os dedos afundados em seus cabelos, puxando-os com uma certa delicadeza.

Logo o CEO soltou os fios, segurou na base de seu membro com uma mão e começou a batê-lo no rosto de Louis, que ainda trabalhava em suas bolas, lambendo-as. Harry tinha certeza que nunca tinha visto algo tão lindo.

Não aguentando mais ficar naquilo, ele puxou o ômega em uma rapidez descomunal, soltando um rosnado assim que o sentou em cima de seu pau.

A área entre as nádegas de Louis estava tão molhada e quente, que assim que Harry sentiu-o em contato com seu pau, seu corpo todo se arrepiou, fazendo um gemido grosso e arrastado escapar de sua garganta.

Rapidamente o CEO levou as duas mãos até as nádegas do ômega, começando a esfregar a entrada do empregado com a ponta dos dedos.

\- Você quer meu pau, babe? Sim? Quer sentir meu nó estourar dentro de você? - Louis gemeu necessitado com as palavras do alfa. - É claro que você quer, você tá tão encharcado, pingando...

Harry espalmou as bochechas da bunda de Louis antes de abri-las e posicionar o seu pênis na entrada do ômega.

O anel de músculos do menor começou a pulsar e expelir mais lubrificante, absurdamente necessitada pela  _porra_  do pau do alfa.  _Seu alfa._

\- P-por favor... Har-

E Harry enterrou todo o seu membro dentro de Louis, soltando um urro alto ao sentir toda aquela maciez e umidade comportar toda sua extensão grossa e enorme.

Louis também gritou, um grito de alívio, enquanto enterrava as unhas nos ombros de Harry. Ele estava tão cheio. Ele tinha certeza que nenhum maldito alfa o preencheria daquele jeito nunca. Ele tinha certeza que nenhum maldito alfa o faria sentir o que ele sentiu hoje.

\- Porra, Louis, é tão molhado... tão apertado...

Harry grunhiu e rosnou, afundando o rosto no pescoço de Louis, passando a língua e os dentes lá, distribuindo chupões e mordidas leves.

O empresário permaneceu com o pau dentro do ômega, que sentia seu corpo ficar mole e extasiado, suas pernas tremerem e seus braços fraquejarem.

\- Alfa... Eu estou... Tão cheio... Eu posso senti-lo... tão bem.

\- É claro que você está. Você ama isso, não é? O pau de um alfa enterrado em todinho em você - Harry rosnou, chupando o pescoço de Louis, dando mordidas um pouco mais fortes agora. - Você é uma  _vadiazinha_ , Tomlinson. Não é?

Louis revirou os olhos com tanto tesão que sentia. Aquele apelido o deixou  _mais quente_  do que ele já estava.

\- Sim eu sou. Eu amo o seu pau. Tão grande... Eu amo senti-lo dentro de mim, como a  _vadiazinha_  que sou.

Harry gemeu alto e loucamente excitado, começando a sair aos poucos do aperto de Louis, para só então adentrar novamente com força, estapeando as nádegas do ômega quando o fazia.

Louis gemia alto e manhoso, com aquela voz feminina e gostosa que ele tinha e que estava levando o alfa à loucura.

\- Babe, eu poderia te ouvir gemer pelo resto da minha vida - Harry grunhiu, começando a estocar com força em Louis, fazendo o ômega soltar mais gemidos altos e manhosos.

Até que em uma das estocadas Harry recebera o gemido mais prazeroso de Louis, seguido de um aperto mais forte em seus ombros.

\- Aí... Oh... Sim... - E Louis começou a choramingar, rebolando com força naquela posição.

O alfa estava sofrendo com toda aquela visão. Era a coisa mais gostosa do mundo: Louis com os olhos fechados, soltando uma série de gemidos manhosos e rebolando tão gostoso em seu pau que estava enchendo-o tão bem.

Harry rosnou, segurou Louis pelos quadris e mudou de posição, deitando o ômega de costas na cama, não saindo de dentro dele.

Quando ele conseguiu a posição que queria - Louis com as pernas enroladas em seus quadris enquanto segurava em suas costas largas -, ele começou a estocar sem dó nenhuma naquele ponto, unicamente naquele  _maldito_  ponto.

Louis choramingou mais alto e cravou as unhas nas costas de Harry, libertando o espirito selvagem do  _hut_  do alfa, que entrava em Louis com uma força e velocidade incomum.

O barulho dos quadris se chocando contra a bunda do ômega era o som mais belo que Harry já tinha ouvido em toda sua vida. E Louis parecia estar amando tudo aquilo.

Porque definitivamente ele estava. Sua próstata era surrada a cada entrada do alfa e aquilo estava o deixando insano, totalmente delirado. Ele mal conseguia respirar.

O ômega agarrou a nuca de Harry enquanto mexia os quadris na velocidade das estocadas.

\- Eu me sinto tão bem... T-tão cheio - Louis disse em meio aos gemidos. Ele estava beirando a loucura, ele sabia disso, e confirmou quando se esticou na cama, com a maior dificuldade do mundo, e agarrou a cueca verde do alfa - que estava jogada perto dos travesseiros - levando-a até seu rosto e começando a inalar o cheiro forte de Harry ali.

O alfa grunhiu alto enquanto desceu um tapa nas coxas de Louis, que gritou contra a cueca que agora segurava em seus dentes.

O cheiro, sua próstata sendo surrada com força e aptidão, os movimentos, a visão do homem à sua frente se enterrando nele, o barulho... Tudo aquilo estava aproximando Louis da borda da loucura.

Harry levou a mão até a boca de Louis - que estava mordendo a cueca verde - e enfiou três dedos por cima do tecido da roupa íntima mesmo.

Louis mordeu os dedos do alfa com aquela camada de pano impedindo o contato total de sua boca com os dedos grandes do CEO - o tecido da cueca já ficando inteiramente úmido com a sua saliva - e Harry, com a outra mão, começou a esfregar o restante da peça no rosto de Louis, que inalava com uma força excessiva, ficando inebriado com o cheiro do alfa ali

\- É isso que você faz com as minhas peças de roupa, não é Louis? Eu sei que você faz. Por que você acha que elas estão sempre espalhadas pelo chão? Eu sei que você fica louco com o cheiro do  _seu_  alfa é por isso que eu as deixo espalhadas.

E Louis ia enlouquecer.

\- Eu vou te dar um nó tão gostoso Louis, vai ser o melhor nó que você já recebeu em toda sua vida - disse Harry, perto do ouvido de Louis, que gemia.

Louis abriu a boca e soltou o tecido da cueca, permitindo que a peça íntima caísse ao lado de sua cabeça na cama. O cheiro estava fixado em suas narinas.

\- S-sim, alfa... Me encha...

\- Você quer minha semente te enchendo, Louis? Quer sentir o meu gozo dentro de você? Você vai comportar tudo em você?

\- Yeah, Harry... S-Sim, eu vou.

Harry rosnou contra seu pescoço, roçando os dentes na pele macia e Louis sabia exatamente o que ele queria.

_Ele queria marcá-lo_.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior com força, sentindo Harry rebolar dentro dele, o que permitia um contato melhor com sua próstata.

\- V-Você pode...

Harry olhou para ele, o verde de seus olhos ainda engolido pela imensidão negra das pupilas dilatadas.

\- Baby...

\- Por favor, Harry... Eu sou seu ômega, sim?

E Harry grunhiu, voltando a se afundar com força contra a entrada de Louis, que agora estava levemente dormente e dolorida.

Mas era uma dor boa. Uma dor deliciosa.

Então Harry afundou os dentes com força contra o pescoço de Louis, rasgando a pele bronzeada e delicada do ômega, que gritou alto em meio aos gemidos.

E logo o nó do alfa começara a inchar, Louis sentindo a pressão contra sua entrada, fazendo-a se dilatar para comportar toda a extensão de Harry.

Aquilo foi o ápice e ele começou a gozar, mais forte que todas as vezes, o líquido espirrando em toda a sua barriga e peitoral.

Harry ofegava e rosnava baixo cada vez que seu nó ia se inchando mais, atando o  _alfa_  ao  _ômega_.

O empresário começou a lamber a mordida de Louis, fazendo o menor se encolher e gemer de satisfação. O gozo do alfa o preenchia tão bem... Ele o sentia em sua barriga praticamente.

E a medida que Harry esfregava o nariz e a língua na mordida, Louis ia ficando mais sensível, chegando perto e mais perto do CEO, que puxou sua cintura e sentou-se na cama, deixando o ômega em seu colo.

Louis se encolheu e Harry o abraçou, beijando toda a marca e mantendo o ômega parado para comportar seu pênis inchado e não machucá-lo.

\- Baby, você foi incrível... - Harry finalmente quebrou o silêncio, esfregando a ponta do nariz contra a mordida  _linda_  no pescoço de  _seu_  ômega.

\- E-eu... fui?

\- Demais. O melhor com que eu já estive. Eu te observava todos os dias, Lou, desde a entrevista. Eu perguntava aos outros sobre você, se você se alimentava bem, se dormia no horário... eu me importava com você... eu só era muito ausente. Eu quis isso todos os dias, eu só não sabia como chegar em você. Você provavelmente responderia com a sua boca dura - o alfa deu uma risada - e eu tinha medo de estragar tudo. Você não sabia como era tentador chegar todos os dias, encontrar o quarto arrumado com todo o seu cheiro nele. Eu deixava as roupas porque da primeira vez que você arrumou meu quarto eu senti o seu cheiro em todas as peças, então eu comecei a querer senti-lo mais e mais...

E Louis sorriu, com o rosto enfiado no pescoço do alfa, sentindo aquele cheiro que ele tanto amava.

\- Maldito alfa, você não sabia como eu amava arrumar seu quarto, aquela bagunça de cheiros, aquelas roupas espalhadas com o seu cheiro forte... Com o seu perfume...

\- É Bleu de Chanel, babe - Harry riu e Louis não pôde deixar de rir também, ainda sentindo o incômodo em sua entrada com o nó que não desinchava de jeito nenhum.

\- Maldito burguês - Louis respondeu, esfregando o rosto no ombro de  _seu_  alfa.

Harry curvou o pescoço para ir de encontro aos lábios de Louis com os seus, beijando-o calmo e delicado quando os encontrou, enroscando sua língua na do ômega.

Depois de uns quarenta minutos de todo aquele carinho e risadas, o nó de Harry desinchou e ele levou dois dedos até a entrada de Louis, enfiando-os, sentindo seu gozo lá dentro.

\- Você o levou tão bem, bebê... Imagina você com os meus filhotinhos dentro dessa barriguinha.

Louis riu.

\- Mas já, Styles?

\- Não podemos perder tempo, não é?

Louis sorriu, pousou as mãos nos ombros de Styles, chegou perto do ouvido do alfa e sussurrou:

\- Você sabe como dizem: quanto mais tentar, mais chances de ter.

Harry sorriu safado, antes de responder:

\- Então tentaremos a noite e a semana toda, baby.


	2. november 28 - extra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dois meses depois dos eventos de "september 28".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Fanfic originalmente postada no wattpad]
> 
> S.U.R.P.R.E.S.A.
> 
> HEYYYYY, SIM, ISSO É EXATAMENTE O QUE VOCÊS LERAM NO TÍTULO: UM EXTRA DE SEPTEMBER 28.
> 
> Não precisam mais me ameaçarem nem apontarem facas para mim, AQUI ESTOU EU, DEMOREI MAS CHEGUEI.
> 
> Eu quis escrever um extra pra essa oneshot desde o primeiro dia em que eu escrevi ela e postei, ela sempre foi muito merecedora. Obrigado, september 28, por despertar meu amor pela escrita que estava dormindo por muitos e muitos meses/anos.
> 
> ENFIMMMM, não tá muuuuuito bom, eu escrevi mas não revisei totalmente porque precisava postar logo se não ia ficar muuuuuito tarde pra postar e eu gosto de postar umas 19:00 nas sextas ou nos sábados, mas tá muito fofinho e MUITO SAFADO PUTA MERDA, me senti sujo demais quando escrevi ksjskjskj.
> 
> Comentem se vocês verem algo fora do normal ,
> 
> Os avisos para september 28 são os mesmos para november 28, então se algo não lhe agradou no primeiro capítulo, oriento você a não ler esse, pois me importo com você <3
> 
> Enfim, curtam aí esse porno sem trama (na verdade tem um pouquinho de trama sim) e não esqueçam de votar e comentar, gosto muito de ler as reações de vocês ♥ Leio comentário por comentário. É isso, até lá embaixo <3 Enjoy it.

Louis não devia estar sentindo, mas ele  _está_.

_Pare. Respira. Não se desespera._

A água que escorria entre seus dedos era como uma espécie de massagem. Mas nem isso conseguia acalmá-lo.

_Isso é paranoia sua._

Ele não devia estar sentindo aquele  _maldito_  calor. Não mesmo.

Ômegas grávidos não têm cio. Ômegas grávidos não sentem aquele formigamento  _insuportável_  em suas entradas. Ômegas grávidos  _e_  marcados não deviam expelir lubrificante natural como se estivessem no cio.

É claro que seu alfa não poderia ajudá-lo no momento. Ele não pôde no dia anterior, nem no outro, nem no outro, nem na semana passada...

"Amor, ando tão ocupado. Prometo te recompensar."

"Amor, tenho que terminar o projeto Rainbow e começar um novo."

A linha Rainbow era a favorita de Louis desde bem antes dele conhecer Harry, mas ele tinha algumas dúvidas se ainda amava essa linha.

_Olha o que ela está fazendo com você: te distanciando do seu alfa._

_E pra completar: você, que deveria estar grávido, está prestes a entrar no cio. Ótimo._

Louis queria morrer.

Ele fez uma concha com as duas mãos e jogou água no rosto, lavando todo o suor acumulado sob a franja emaranhada.

Suspirou.

A imagem no espelho mostrava um ser com olheiras e cansado.

Louis queria voltar praquela semana em que ele teve as melhores fodas de toda sua vida.

Se ele fechasse os olhos e se concentrasse, poderia ver a imagem perfeita dos quadris definidos - ah, não se esqueça da v-line - de Harry se chocando contra sua bunda vermelha e marcada dos tapas que ele tinha recebido do CEO.

E o pau, claro. O pau de Harry era a oitava maravilha de todo o mundo -se não a primeira - e Louis se lembra da sensação de não querer nada além do membro grosso e repleto de veias realçadas de seu alfa o preenchendo.

E o sabor. O sabor era -  _é_  - sensacional.

O cheiro, claro. O cheiro viril, amadeirado e canelado, como se Louis estivesse perdido em uma floresta de árvores-canela.

 _Merda_.

E aqui estava ele: encharcado e pingando novamente. E tinha o calor também.

Ele estava com dois meses, mas sua barriga não tinha crescido muito. E agora juntando com esse fator parecido com um pré-cio, Louis estava com medo de ter sofrido um aborto espontâneo.

_Não pense nisso Louis._

Ele foi até a cama de casal dos dois, onde se jogou no meio da bagunça de lençóis inebriantes.

Os cheiros eram um absurdo. Cada um explodia no olfato de Louis como uma melodia orquestral sinfônica, cheia de notas agudas e graves.

Era uma cacofonia.

E isso não ajudava.

O cheiro de seu alfa, a canela-amadeirada e o leve aroma de hortelã - que Louis conhecia muito bem pois tinha provado ele mesmo esse sabor.

"Amor, só um instantezinho."

_Instantezinho é um caralho._

Louis o odiava. Queria que aquele ridículo tropeçasse em seus próprios projetos de dildos e vibradores e que um entrasse bem no meio de sua goela.

Ele choramingou.

Ele sabia que Harry não gostava de ser atrapalhado quando estava submerso em papéis e mais papéis de projetos/finanças ou seja lá o que ele fazia.

Mas ele precisava tanto...

\- Amor... - Louis gemeu entre seu choramingo.

Fala sério.

Louis sabia que Harry queria seu bem, que não queria machucá-lo. O alfa era um bobo, nem parecia o demônio-sexual daquela semana.

"Amor, não vamos fazer isso para não machucar Ernest."

E tinha isso também. Ernest. Eles nem sabiam o sexo da criança, mas Harry era cismado com isso de Ernest.

Louis não disse nada, pois achava fofinho.

Eram momentos como esse que ele ficava com o coração quentinho: tarde da noite, seu alfa vem deitar, dá um beijinho na ponta de seu nariz, na marca que ele próprio fez em seu pescoço, em cada um de seus mamilos e desce para a barriga de Louis, onde fica lá até pegar no sono. E é assim que eles dormem: Harry de frente para sua barriga e Louis fazendo cafuné nele.

_Maldito alfa bobo._

**(N.A.: Imaginei e me fodi. Podem sofrer, se até o autor sofreu escrevendo isso, quero nem imaginar vocês)**

E quando Harry tinha que fazer essas viagens ridículas dele, eram os piores dias.

Louis se agarrava com o seu urso gigante, quase de sua altura (Harry tinha ganhado para ele em um parque de diversões numa dessas barracas de "acerte a argola") e ficava lá, com saudades do calor de seu alfa, dos cachos sedosos e macios entre seus dedos. Louis odiava esses dias.

Ele e Harry não tinham uma vida sexual muito ativa pois Harry tinha medo de machucar o bebê, mesmo que o doutor Horan tivesse dito um bilhão de vezes que não tinha problema algum.

Harry era muito protetor.

Mas é claro que Louis, sendo um ninfomaníaco viciado por sexo como ele é, não ia deixar isso assim.

Era aí que ele se masturbava e usava todos os dildos da linha No Control (essa linha tinha sido inspirada nele, Harry que a desenhou, detalhe por detalhe). Vantagens de ser o ômega de um alfa CEO de uma empresa de brinquedos sexuais.

Ele tinha um armário só para seus dildos, vibradores, plugs e outros brinquedos. Ele, sendo quem é, obviamente ganharia todos que queria.

Tinha todos os volumes da linha Rainbow, No Control, What a Feeling, Wolves, TPWK, Fireproof (que estava incompleta), Medicine, Only Angel, Midnight Memories e o mais novo lançamento Hey Angel!

Óbvio que tinham outros milhares. A Chat Plaisirs existia desde 2022 e todo mês lançava uma nova era, mas para abrigar todos, Louis precisaria de um closet inteiro (Harry estava trabalhando nisso já).

Talvez ele brincasse com o nº 4 do Fireproof, que perto do orgasmo começava a esquentar e soltava um líquido quente, ou talvez com o 7º de Wolves, que tinha uma glande de borracha que girava.

Ele não sabia. Só precisava de algo.  _Alguém_.  _Seu_   _alfa_.

Choramingou mais uma vez, enfiando a cara no travesseiro de Harry, fungando todo o seu aroma que parecia ter sido tecido junto com o algodão da fronha.

Então ele sentiu novamente.

O líquido quente e com aroma adocicado escorrer de sua entrada.

_Não, por favor não._

Ele queria chorar.

Ao mesmo tempo que a excitação tomava conta dele, a preocupação também tomava.

Ele tinha conversado com Zayn, eles eram super amigos. Zayn tinha dito que ele não tinha que guardar aquilo só para ele e que devia compartilhar com Harry.

_Ah, oi amor, eu acho que vou entrar no meu cio, isto é, acho que abortei nosso bebê. Vou entender se você quiser me expulsar de casa como um bosta de um ômega sem valor algum que não consegue carregar o seu bebê. Me perdoa. Vou fazer minhas malas, a propósito._

É claro que ele estava sentindo tudo aquilo por causa dos hormônios, mas pensar nisso o deixava assim.

Ele precisava de carinho, mais do que ele recebia. E um pouquinho de - ok, muito - sexo.

Louis não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que eles tinham feito sexo. Talvez tenha sido a duas semanas atrás. Foi bem fofo e carinhoso: eles ficaram de conchinha enquanto Harry entrava nele vagarosamente e sussurrava coisas fofas em seu ouvido.

Louis sofria.

Harry era um bobalhão que não queria machucar o bebê.

_Por isso ele não está enfiando aquele maldito pau gigantesco e gostoso dentro de mim. Eu quero morrer._

Louis levou uma de suas mãos até sua calça de moletom e a enfiou dentro de sua cueca, onde agarrou seu membro duro e já úmido do pré-gozo que vazava. Com a outra mão ele fez a mesma coisa, mas a levou um pouco além, até encontrar sua entrada úmida, onde a rodeou com seus dedos.

Choramingou.

\- H-Harry... eu preciso de você - sussurrou.

Então ele parou e pensou por um momento.

_Foda-se._

Ele arrancou suas roupas e vestiu uma blusa lilás gigante de Harry com o logo da Chat Plaisirs e uma calça de moletom preta, além de suas meias é claro.

Sim, ele estava prestes a fazer isso. E nem ligava.

Saiu do quarto gigante de casal e fez o caminho que tanto conhecia quando ia limpar o escritório de Harry na época em que ele era o empregado do alfa.

A casa tinha vários andares e Harry tinha mandado instalar um elevador mês passado pois, segundo ele: "não quero meu ômega grávido andando por aí de escadas. Isso pode fazer mal para Ernest."

O coração de Louis deu uma cambalhota.

Seu alfa. Seu alfa bobalhão e lindo. Droga, ele o amava tanto.

Ele foi até o fim do corredor dos quartos, onde encontrou o elevador que estava parado na cobertura. Ele chamou e quando chegou, ele subiu até a cobertura também, que era onde ficava o escritório de Harry.

Lá a porta era trancada pois Harry não queria que os funcionários o atrapalhassem, mas é claro que Louis tinha a chave.

Quando ele abriu a porta, o cheiro inundou e inebriou seus sentidos. O cheiro de seu alfa, com aquele maldito perfume Chanel.

E Louis sentiu suas pernas bambearem quando ele viu o CEO sentado em sua poltrona, com os olhos vidrados em um papel.

Harry usava uma blusa de botão com os botões todos abertos e uma calça de moletom. Seus cachos estavam bagunçados e caindo como cascatas sobre seus ombros. No braço da poltrona se encontrava um elástico de cabelo, que Harry provavelmente desistiu de usá-lo pois, segundo ele, puxava demais os cabelos e o machucava.

Louis sofria pra caralho.

Ele disse que se seu alfa ousasse cortar os cabelos, ele o deixaria imediatamente.

Na frente de Harry se encontrava uma mesa com algumas caixas e papéis espalhados para todos os cantos. Projetos, desenhos, contratos, documentos que ele tinha que assinar...

Quando Louis começou a andar pelo recinto - gigantesco por sinal, as paredes eram brancas assim como o piso e uma parede não era parede, era um imenso vidro que dava para o céu azul e para a rua lá embaixo -, Harry empinou as narinas e arqueou uma sobrancelha. O alfa ainda não tinha o visto.

\- Amor, você está aqui?

Maldito sejam os cheiros. Louis queria fazer uma surpresa.

\- Você é um babaca, Harry, queria te assustar - ele fez um biquinho, surgindo entre as caixas que estavam empilhadas em um lado do escritório.

\- Amor, o que você está fazendo aqui? Não disse que estava ocupado e que já ia? E a propósito, que cheiro é esse?

Louis mordeu o lábio, se aproximando de seu alfa, que pousou o papel que lia na mesa e deu umas batidinhas em seu colo. Louis rapidamente tratou de se aninhar em Harry, sentindo a pele de seu amado em contato com a sua devido aos botões da blusa estarem abertos.

\- Por que você está com essa blusa aberta? Estava se mostrando para o ômega da casa ao lado? - Louis disse, emburrado, aninhando seu rosto no peitoral de Harry e inspirando todo o seu aroma natural misturado àquele perfume maravilhoso que o alfa usava.

\- Claro que não amor, já te disse que não existe ômegas da casa ao lado. - Harry disse e depositou um beijo nos cabelos lisos de Louis, que cheiravam tão bem. - Eu estou muito ocupado, meu ômega.

\- Eu sei, mas tem algo de errado acontecendo - Louis disse, fazendo um biquinho e arrastando a parte molhada na borboleta tatuada de Harry.

Harry estava com o rosto enfiado nos cabelos de seu ômega, que estava tão lindo usando uma de suas blusas da CP. Ele era o ômega mais lindo de todo mundo e Harry era tão sortudo por tê-lo.

\- O que há, príncipe?

\- Isso aqui - Louis pegou uma das mãos de Harry e a guiou até sua calça, na parte da frente, onde a enfiou junto à sua, fazendo um dos dedos de Harry passar por seu períneo e encontrar sua entrada úmida.

Harry tencionou os músculos e respirou fundo o cheiro dos cabelos de Louis.

\- Amor... Ernest...

\- Haz, eu não sei o que fazer. Estou com tanto tesão - Louis choramingou.

Os anéis gelados de seu alfa mandavam choques por todo o seu corpo e quando o dedo de Harry tocou exatamente em sua entrada, faltando apenas um movimento de milímetros para entrar no ômega, Louis ouviu o começo de um rosnado se formar na garganta do alfa.

\- Baby, estou muito ocupado... Chegaram alguns projetos e amostras... Eu...

\- Então me deixe de ajudar, por favor - Louis pediu, rebolando no dedo de Harry, que já sentia o sangue acumulado em seu pau e seu nó formigar.

Harry olhou para seu ômega e enfiou o começo de seu dedo médio na entrada de Louis, que revirou e fechou os olhos e abriu a boca em forma de "O", soltando um gemido arrastado e fino.

O pau de Harry era como uma pedra agora e ele  _odiava_  o ômega por fazê-lo se sentir assim quando ele estava tão ocupado.

\- Amor...

\- Alfa, por favor.

Harry mordeu seu lábio inferior e rodeou o dedo na entrada quente e molhada de seu ômega. O cheiro adocicado de castanhas caramelizadas preencheu o recinto.

\- Você está tão molhado, ômega... Você queria tanto os meus dedos, não?

\- Sim, alfa, sim - Louis choramingou.

\- O seu cheiro, príncipe... é tão gostoso - Harry sussurrou, até que ele tirou o dedo de Louis e o levou até a própria boca, onde provou.

Louis queria matar Harry por ele ser tão gostoso. Era surreal, sobrenatural. Fora da realidade.

Não é possível que existia um homem tão gostoso e tão perfeito como Harry Styles no mundo.

\- Eu te amo - Louis choramingou em meio aos seus gemidos.

\- Eu também te amo, baby. Amo cada parte de você.

Harry voltou a enfiar sua mão não cueca de Louis e encontrou o vão das nádegas do ômega encharcado. Ele estava tão necessitado.

\- Você quer me ajudar, amor? - Harry sussurrou para Louis. Seus cachos eram como cachoeiras, cobrindo o rosto de Louis quando ele se abaixava para sussurrar e beijar os cabelos do ômega.

Louis acenou frenético com a cabeça enquanto sentia o dedo de Harry o preencher novamente, dessa vez um pouco mais fundo, fazendo sua entrada se contrair e Harry sentir cada parte das paredes internas de Louis.

\- Eu tenho uma tarefa muito importante, amor, você poderia me ajudar nela?

\- Sim, alfa - Louis murmurou enquanto acenava com a cabeça e encarava Harry. Os lábios do cacheado eram obras de arte divinas e quando Louis os beijou, ele não quis mais sair dali nunca.

Harry rodeou a língua de seu príncipe com a sua e a bagunça molhada o fazia querer mais e mais de Louis.

Quando Harry cessou o beijo, ele lambeu os lábios de Louis e chupou seu lábio inferior.  _Droga, ele era um Deus com a língua_.

\- Tá vendo aquelas caixas ali? - Louis fez que sim. - A de cima tem algumas amostras de uma nova linha.

Louis viu a caixa preta com o logo da Chat Plaisirs. Nova linha? Ele pensou que a Hey Angel! era a nova linha.

\- Como você sabe, baby, nossa empresa faz testes em dispositivos que simulam um ômega. Mas esse é especial, sabe por quê?

\- Por quê? - Louis perguntou, enquanto passava o dedo sobre as tatuagens de Harry, contornando-as.

\- Porque eu vou testá-los em você.

Louis prendeu a respiração. Seu coração falhou uma batida.

Harry nunca tinha testado nada em Louis, só aquele dildo naquele dia. O ômega até tinha tido uma ideia parecida um dia desses, mas nunca a tinha dito a Harry.

\- E-em mim?

Harry acenou com a cabeça, um sorriso de canto surgindo e formando um de suas covinhas maravilhosas e únicas que Louis amava.

O alfa, ainda com as mãos dentro da cueca de Louis brincando com sua entrada e seu pênis, tirou a mão e acariciou o rosto de Louis, roçando o polegar no lábio inferior do ômega, que abriu a boca para que Harry pudesse enfiá-lo.

A ideia de Harry o fodendo com os dildos da CP deixava Louis mais excitado que tudo.

A outra mão de Harry acariciava a cintura de Louis, logo subindo para acariciar a barriga chapadinha e um tanto cheinha do ômega. É claro que Harry tinha que fazer isso, como o belo alfa bobo que ele era.

Então o alfa o beijou, envolvendo suas línguas em uma dança extremamente sexy. As mãos do CEO trabalhavam agora em tirar a calça de Louis aos poucos.

Quando os lábios se separaram em um barulho erótico, Harry ordenou:

\- Vá para a mesa. Tire a calça e a cueca - O alfa lambeu seu lábio inferior. - Mas não tire a blusa. Te deixa fofo.

Louis não sabia se ficava excitado ou besta com o quão bipolar Harry poderia ser.

Ele se levantou com dificuldade, visto que seus ossos pareciam poeira. Na mesma hora, Harry se levantou, denotando toda sua masculinidade e superioridade naquela blusa completamente aberta e...  _puta merda_. Na frente do moletom que o CEO vestia, se formava um enorme volume perfeitamente delineado, realçando cada veia e a glande do alfa. Ele estava sem cueca, com certeza.

A entrada de Louis se contraiu e suas glândulas salivares expeliram uma quantidade absurda de saliva. Ele poderia ficar ali vendo aquela obra de arte o dia inteiro.

O moletom que Harry usava era cinza e na parte da glande se encontrava uma pequena mancha molhada. Louis sabia que ele estava expelindo seu pré-gozo e ele quis chorar, pois tudo o que ele queria era o pau de seu alfa em sua boca, tudo o que ele queria era sentir o gosto da seiva do céu que Harry produzia melhor que ninguém

**(N.A.: Esse parágrafo teve uma pequena referência à Tangerina do Tiago Iorc. Ouçam, é muito boa)**

Quando o alfa andou até as caixas, Louis encontrou forças do além para fazer seu sistema nervoso central mandar suas pernas se locomoverem até a mesa.

Lá, ele se livrou da calça e da cueca, ficando só com a blusa, que parecia um vestido e que ia até suas coxas, cobrindo seu volume que também expelia uma quantidade razoável de pré-gozo.

Louis empurrou os papéis de Harry para fora da mesa e algumas caixas de mercadoria também, pouco se importando com o que era. No momento ele só queria seu alfa.

Cansado de esperar Harry, ele se acomodou na mesa de carvalho, deitando de barriga pra cima e levando uma de suas mãos até sua intimidade, onde a agarrou e começou movimentos suaves para cima e para baixo, imaginando que daqui a alguns minutos o sabor de Harry estaria inundando toda sua boca e que o CEO estaria gemendo seu nome naquela voz grossa e intensa que só ele tinha...

Até um tapa leve foi desferido contra sua mão que ele usava para se acariciar.

\- Nada disso, príncipe. Quer estragar a diversão antes mesmo dela começar?

\- H-Harry...

\- Estou vendo que terei que tomar algumas medidas drásticas, não é, Louis? - Harry usou sua voz de alfa, grossa e tão intensa quanto a escuridão de um céu a noite sem nenhum vestígio de estrelas.

E Louis choramingou, sentindo sua entrada dar uma leve contraída e soltar um pouco mais do líquido espesso e transparente que ele sabia que Harry adorava, pois na mesma hora o CEO rosnou.

E isso entrava em um ciclo vicioso: Harry rosnava, Louis se lubrificava, o que fazia Harry rosnar mais uma vez e Louis soltar mais lubrificante. A conexão dos dois era como uma pilha, com os lados diferentes, mas que transmitia carga suficiente para ligar um objeto.

\- Responda, Louis.

\- S-sim, alfa, fui um ômega... mau - Louis gemeu, olhando para Harry, cujas íris só carregavam o negro de suas pupilas.

Então Harry abriu a gaveta de sua mesa, de onde tirou um par de algemas.

Louis quis chorar.

_Sim, sim, sim._

\- Joelhos, ômega. Seu alfa irá te prender por você ter sido um menino malvado.

E Louis não hesitou, se pondo de joelhos na mesa, de frente para Harry, mostrando os pulsos para que o cacheado pudesse prendê-lo.

Harry abriu o objeto e pegou os pulsos de Louis, levando-os para trás do corpo do ômega, onde algemou-o lá.

O CEO avaliou o que tinha feito e sorriu convencido.

\- Você é tão lindo, baby, poderia te deixar assim o dia todo - Harry mordeu o lábio enquanto falava, levando sua mão direita até o membro de seu ômega, pegando-o e massageando-o, enquanto ele se aproximava e tocava seus lábios nos de Louis. - Vou te fazer se sentir tão bem, amor.

Louis acenou com a cabeça, oferecendo o pescoço para o alfa beijar sua marca, bem no vão entre o ombro e o pescoço. Harry a lambeu, depositando beijinhos em cada marca de seus dentes.

Após isso, ele se curvou no chão e pegou um objeto que Louis não conseguiu identificar. Foi só quando o alfa levantou que Louis viu um dildo preto com listras cinzas e um nome na base que o ômega não conseguiu ler.

Quando Harry apertou a base do objeto, um cheiro inebriou os sentidos de Louis. Não um aroma qualquer... era... como... Caramelo e hortelã. Como canela e castanhas assadas e caramelizadas. Era como... Louis e Harry.

\- H-Harry...

\- Esse é o nº 1 do  _september 28_., a nova linha. Quem seriam os primeiros a testarem se não a gente?

Louis sentiu seu coração bater mais forte que o usual.  _September 28._ , 28 de setembro, o dia em que Louis tinha entrado no cio ao mesmo tempo em que Harry também entrou.

E os cheiros... eram os cheiros dos dois.

\- Harry... isso é... lindo.

\- Foi um dos melhores dias da minha vida, amor - Harry sussurrou perto do ouvido de Louis. - Não poderia deixar passar em branco. - Ele terminou, passando a língua na orelha de Louis, deixando-a molhada e fazendo o ômega se arrepiar.

Foi só quando Louis percebeu a ponta do objeto em seus lábios, pedindo entrada, então logo ele tratou se abri-los, tomando-o em sua boca e sentindo o gosto dos dois, como uma explosão de sabores que o excitou ainda mais, fazendo mais de seu líquido natural escorrer pelas bordas de sua entrada. Ele estava pingando e necessitado.

Devia ter alguma coisa no sabor do dildo que fazia a pessoa sentir algum tipo de tesão descomunal. Harry sabia o que fazia.

\- Olha como você chupa, amor. Tão lindo, igual como você chupa  _o_   _meu_   _pau_  - Harry tinha a testa encostada na de Louis, assistindo o ômega engolir o pedaço do brinquedo como se fosse a última coisa existente no mundo. Seus olhos estavam vidrados nos lábios de Louis e ele sentiu que seu pau poderia explodir a qualquer momento, ou rasgar a calça de moletom.

Harry enfiou um pouco mais do dildo na boca de Louis, ouvindo o menor se engasgar, foi aí que ele tirou. O ômega estava com lágrimas nos olhos e o rosto levemente corado de vermelho, mas sua língua estava para fora e sua boca estava aberta, pedindo mais.  _Mais_.

O alfa puxou o ar com os dentes cerrados, levando a outra de sua mão até seu volume  _absurdamente_  grande e gritante no moletom, apertando-o quando chegou lá.

_Puta merda, como Louis o fazia perder o controle._

Mas as brincadeiras tinham apenas começado.

O dildo estava brilhado devido ao excesso de saliva de Louis e Harry não hesitou em levá-lo até o vão das pernas que o ômega mantinha aberto, pois estava apoiado sobre seus joelhos e meio que sentando em seus calcanhares.

Quando o começo do dildo encontrou a entrada do anel de músculos de Louis, o menor soltou um gemido.

Harry estava de pé na frente de Louis, com a testa colada na de seu ômega, que tinha os olhos fechados e a boca aberta, soltando gemidos ofegantes, fazendo seu hálito encontrar com o de Harry, que também estava arfando.

\- Senta, amor. Senta igual você ama sentar no meu pau - Harry sussurrou, lambendo o lábio superior de Louis, deixando-o encharcado com sua saliva. - Eu sei que você tá tão desesperado para que esse pedaço de silicone te preencha...

Quando Louis tentou sentar, Harry abaixou um pouco mais o dildo, afastando-o um pouco mais da entrada do ômega.

\- Você quer tanto, não é, príncipe?

Louis choramingou quando tentou sentar mais uma vez, sua entrada já não aguentando mais expelir tanto líquido e não receber nada para preenchê-la.

\- Você tinha que vir aqui, não é, Louis? E tirar toda a atenção do seu alfa com esse seu cheiro delicioso - Harry sussurrava tudo de uma maneira tão erótica. - Eu estava tão ocupado, tão cheio de trabalhos... mas não posso deixar meu doce ômega tão necessitado não é?

\- Haz... Por favor...

\- Como eu consigo trabalhar quando eu tenho um ômega tão  _insaciável_  dentro de casa? Como eu consigo trabalhar quando a única coisa em que eu penso é em como meu pau fica lindo quando tá sendo engolido pela entrada tão linda do  _meu_  ômega.

Louis sentiu as lágrimas inundarem seus olhos, ele tentou de todas as maneiras sentar naquele maldito dildo, mas Harry o ficava afastando.

Foi então que Louis sentiu dois dedos rodearem seu anel molhado e quando abriu os olhos, Harry estava chupando-os e lambendo, sua língua fazendo o mais sexy dos movimentos que ele já tinha visto em toda sua vida.

Louis queria gozar. Agora.

\- Alfa... por favor... eu preciso... muito...

\- Então senta, amor, por que você não senta?

E quando Louis sentou, dessa vez Harry não tirou o brinquedo.

Foi maravilhoso. A sensação de algo o preenchendo quando ele estava desesperado era uma das melhores coisas que ele já tinha sentido.

Ele não tardou e logo começou a descer e subir no dildo. Harry encarava tudo com os olhos brilhantes e as pupilas dilatadas.

Foi quando Louis não sentiu mais o alfa com a testa colada na sua que ele abriu os olhos e encontrou Harry com uma câmera profissional apontada para ele.

O primeiro clique o pegou bem na hora em que o objeto acertou sua próstata. E ele não queria sair dali nunca.

\- A-amor... o que você... - Louis tentava. Ele realmente estava.

Harry não podia simplesmente ver aquela imagem e não fotografá-la. Seria um crime.

Quando ele deixou a câmera de lado e voltou para Louis, ele o beijou tão intenso que pegou o ômega de surpresa.

\- Você é lindo amor - Harry sussurrou entre o beijo. - Cada parte de você. Uma obra de arte.

Harry então tirou o objeto da entrada de Louis, que protestou quando se sentiu vazio novamente. Logo o alfa tinha o dildo em sua boca, provando o sabor delicioso de Louis. Ele poderia prová-lo para sempre.

Louis o encarava com desejo no olhar. Ver Harry literalmente se acabando enquanto provava seu gosto naquele objeto o fez sentir uma pontada em sua entrada.

Quando o alfa encarou Louis, ele contou mentalmente.

5, 4, 3, 2,1...

E Louis sentiu.

Algo que nunca tinha sentido antes.

\- Ohhhh - ele gritou. E gritou novamente. Gemeu e gritou.

Pois em sua entrada - mais especificamente em sua próstata - se iniciou um formigamento incessante, pequenas pontadas, como se milhões de agulhas estivessem furando o local.

\- H-Ha... A...

Harry se deliciou vendo a cena, até que um jato longo e grosso de esperma melou sua calça de moletom e ele viu Louis gozando, com a cabeça jogada para trás e o corpo curvado, fazendo a blusa lilás da Chat Plaisirs levantar e revelar seu púbis e seu pênis, que se contraía a cada jorrada.

Harry estava no céu. Ou no inferno?

\- Gostou, amor? - ele perguntou quando Louis parou de gozar, tentando controlar sua respiração, já não sentindo mais as pontadas em seu ponto.

\- H-Harr... O que foi... isso?

\- É um sensor que eu projetei. É uma espécie de líquido que é expelido do dildo e que gruda na próstata, fazendo um formigamento incessante que só para quando ele sente que o ômega gozou. Sensacional, não? - Harry tinha um sorriso gigante estampado no rosto. - Fiz pensando em você, nas quarenta mil vezes que você gozou naquela semana e como sempre parecia enlouquecer quando eu surrava sua doce próstata - O alfa sorriu e plantou um beijo na boca de Louis.

\- Foi... sensacional. Uau.

A mão do alfa viajou até o meio das pernas de Louis, onde ele enfiou dois dedos na entrada do ômega e sentiu como ela ainda estava quente e necessitada. Ótimo, porque Harry ainda estava longe de parar.

Ele se curvou no chão e voltou com um vibrador preto com listras cinzas também.

Não tardou e logo o brinquedo estava dentro de Louis novamente, que ofegou estremeceu quando sentiu seu interior ser preenchido novamente.

Logo o menor estava gemendo novamente e soltou outro grito quando o objeto pareceu começar a  _girar_  dentro dele. Se movimentar.

\- Ha-Harry... - O pau de Louis estava vazando o resto do gozo que ele tinha acabado de expelir, manchando o braço de Harry que estava segurando o objeto dentro de Louis.

\- Amor, você fica tão lindo desesperado...

\- Har... Alfa... preciso... você...

\- Não, amor, você foi um ômega muito malvado... atrapalhando seu alfa no trabalho... Você vai experimentar todos - Harry chegou perto do ouvido de Louis quando ele tirou o vibrador giratório e introduziu uma espécie de plug que tinha inúmeras pontas de silicone, o que fazia cócegas nas paredes de Louis - Vai sentir todos dentro de você...

Harry girou o plug, fazendo Louis se arquear e jogar a cabeça para trás, o que fez o alfa pegar em seu queixo e puxar a cabeça do ômega de volta para baixo.

\- Olhe para mim, amor, quero que olhe para o seu alfa - Harry falou, sua voz parecia mais grossa que o normal, o que fazia Louis querer ser submisso do alfa para todo o sempre.

E Louis sentiu a loucura se aproximar quando Harry desamarrou o cordão da calça de moletom que usava e começou a abaixá-la.

Os olhos do ômega pareciam arder e queimar cada milímetro da pele leitosa de Harry, que revelava um púbis com uma fina - quase imperceptível - camada de pelos à medida que ele abaixava a calça.

Harry sentiu um pouco de dificuldade pois não queria parar de mover o objeto dentro de Louis e não conseguia abaixar mais a calça já que seu membro estava completamente duro, o que dificultava a retirada da peça com uma mão apenas.

Os olhos de Louis estavam negros e cheios de desejo, ele não sabia se se concentrava nas pontas de silicone do objeto que o preenchia ou no  _show_  que Harry fazia para tirar a maldita calça.

\- Alfa... eu preciso muito... de você...

\- Você vai ter, baby, seja paciente - Harry murmurou, lambendo o queixo de Louis, enquanto ele terminava de tirar sua calça e revelava o pênis grosso com inúmeras veias saltadas e com o prepúcio cobrindo parcialmente a glande rosada e molhada.

Louis choramingou. Sua boca salivava e sua entrada expelia tanto lubrificante ao sentir o cheiro viril de Harry inebriar seus sentidos, que ele já nem sentia mais suas pernas.

Ele começou a se mover desesperado no plug que o preenchia, querendo mais contato com sua próstata e ele sentiu as lágrimas se formarem quando o brinquedo o atingiu lá.

A feição de Louis excitava mais Harry, que agarrou seu pau em sua mão e começou movimentos leves, tendo certeza de que Louis estava assistindo cada parte.

Harry abaixou o prepúcio e revelou a glande de seu pênis para Louis, que nunca desejou tanto o pau de seu alfa dentro dele. O alfa então passou o polegar no líquido que expelia de sua fenda e o levou até os lábios de Louis, que o lambeu e chupou o dedo de Harry como se fosse a última coisa existente no mundo.

A sensação dos lábios e da língua quente de Louis enlouqueceu Harry, que só pensava em como seu ômega era lindo, lindo de todas as maneiras possíveis.

Harry jogou a porcaria do brinquedo em qualquer canto do quarto e pegou o ômega pela cintura, deitando-o na mesa, deixando-o por cima de seus braços e pulsos algemados.

Louis sentiu a dor que as algemas o causavam, mas pouco se importou, pois seu alfa - apenas naquela merda de camisa aberta sem nenhuma outra peça de roupa - estava o deitando na mesa e...

_Oh!_

Harry se ajoelhou no chão, de frente para o membro de Louis.

\- Tão lindo... - as mãos de Harry agora estavam entrando pela camisa de Louis e estavam espalhadas na barriga do ômega. Era tão perfeito como se encaixavam: as mãos longilíneas do alfa e o abdome um tanto volumoso do ômega.

Harry era um bobo.

Mas também era um demônio.

Quando a língua do alfa tocou a cabeça do pênis de Louis, o menor se arqueou, gemendo alto o nome de Harry, algo que saiu como um "Harreehhh".

A carne molhada e quente passeou por toda extensão de Louis até seu períneo, onde Harry logo foi inundado pelo sabor forte e doce do ômega.

E Harry não queria sair dali nunca.

Quando o CEO encostou os lábios perfeitamente nas bordas da entrada de Louis, sua língua começou a adentrar o menor, que se contorcia e gemia desconexamente a medida que Harry mexia a língua em movimentos enlouquecedores contra suas paredes internas.

A medida que Harry o chupava  _ali_ , mais lubrificante de Louis era expelido. E aquilo estava uma loucura.

\- Harreh... sua língua... argh! Isso...

Louis queria se soltar, agarrar os cachos de Harry, puxá-lo mais e mais.

A língua do alfa fazia voltas e o fazia sentir arrepios absurdos. Se Louis estivesse em pé ele provavelmente desabaria e não conseguiria levantar por um bom tempo.

Harry mudou-os de posição, se deitando na mesa e puxando Louis para seu rosto, segurando o menor pela cintura, fazendo-o sentar em sua cara.

O CEO não usava nada além da blusa e seu pau estava largado, apoiado em sua barriga, a ponta do membro alcançando o umbigo de Harry. Louis queria tanto aquele maldito pedaço de carne dentro dele.

Quando Harry deixou a entrada de Louis de lado e antes de pegar o pau do ômega com a boca, ele falou:

\- Fode a minha boca, príncipe.

E Louis não negaria.

Isso o fazia lembrar da linha Medicine, que Harry a desenhou imaginando boquetes.

Era um pouco difícil se mover na boca de Harry, visto que Louis não conseguia se apoiar em nada por causa de suas mãos presas.

O tecido da blusa de Louis caía sobre o rosto de Harry e a imagem de seu pau na boca do alfa o fez querer desenhar toda a cena.

Quando ele sentiu sua glande encostar no fundo da garganta do cacheado, ele soltou um suspiro carregado junto a um gemido.

\- Amor... Isso... Tão gostoso como você me chupa... não importa onde - Louis murmurava a medida que seu pênis entrava e saía da boca de Harry, que o tomava sem se engasgar.

O alfa levou suas duas mãos até a bunda de Louis, onde agarrou suas nádegas e começou a rodear sua entrada com os dedos, de maneira frenética. O atrito em sua entrada junto com a fricção dos lábios de Harry em seu pau fez Louis espasmar.

Aquilo era tão bom. Era tudo tão bom.

\- Haz... Preciso sentir você...

A língua do alfa trabalhava agora em seu períneo, encostando as vezes na entrada de Louis, que já não raciocinava mais nada. Ele só pensava em ser fodido. Por Harry.

Quando Louis sentiu suas mãos livres, ele não tardou em agarrar os cachos úmidos e sedosos de Harry e o puxar para um beijo absurdamente necessitado. Seu gosto adocicado estava em cada parte da boca do alfa, em sua língua, em seus lábios... tudo.

Harry parecia uma criança lambuzada com doce.

Mas ele amava se lambuzar  _em_   _Louis_.

\- Eu te amo, eu te amo... te amo... te amo muito - Louis murmurava entre os lábios de Harry, não querendo parar o beijo. Seu coração estava acelerado e sua entrada necessitada. Malditos hormônios.

\- Também amo muito você, meu príncipe. Você e o Ernest.

Louis riu.

\- Harry, se ele for menina não poderá se chamar Ernest - Louis ajeitava os cachos de Harry enquanto beijava cada parte do rosto do alfa e rebolava em seus dedos.

\- Pensarei em outro.

\- Alfa bobo.

Louis largou dos cachos de Harry e levou uma de suas mãos até o pau do CEO, que estava esquecido, mas ainda duro.

Era impressionante. Era duro, muito duro, mas macio e suave. Era  _muito_  bom pegá-lo.

\- Amor...

\- Shhh... Você não aguenta ficar vazio, não é príncipe? - Harry sussurrou. - Não aguenta ficar sem o meu pau.

\- Ha...

\- Sempre tão necessitado, não me deixa nem trabalhar. Amo tanto você - Harry beijou o pescoço de Louis e nem ligou se o ômega queria sentir o gosto de seu pau no momento ou outras coisas. No momento ele só ia fodê-lo. O resto que ficasse para depois.

Quando Harry posicionou o membro na entrada de Louis, fogos de artifício explodiram na barriga do ômega.

E então o primeiro tapa veio. Na bunda de Louis, em sua nádega esquerda e aquilo foi como se um trator passasse por cima de todos os seus sentidos.

Sua entrada estava encharcada novamente e Harry enfiou.

Louis gritou quando o segundo tapa veio, junto com o pau do CEO entrando nele. E ali estava o maldito Harry Styles.  _Aquele_  Harry Styles.

Louis estava corado por causa do calor e sua bunda começou a avermelhar por causa dos tapas.

Mas não podia parar. Não.

\- H- Amor... Mais uma... vez...

E o negro voltou para os olhos de Harry.

\- Você é uma  _putinha_  mesmo, não, Louis?

O ômega mordeu o lábio inferior, se empinando no colo de Harry, a medida que o pau do alfa o enchia tão bem, como se fosse feito para entrar nele. Para estar nele.

E quando mais dois tapas foram desferidos contra a bunda de Louis - um em cada lado -, o ômega voltou a agarrar os cabelos de Harry, dessa vez por sua nuca, e o puxou. Puxou os cachos com força, como se dissesse "mais, mais, mais".

Ele era insaciável.

\- Merda, Louis - Harry falava entre dentes cerrados enquanto sua cabeça era puxada para trás devido às puxadas em seus cabelos que Louis nem se ligava mais pois só sabia gemer e revirar os olhos.

Harry puxou Louis para fora de seu pau e o pousou na mesa, se levantando logo após.

\- Mãos e joelhos, baby, vou te foder como você quer.

E Louis se pôs de quatro, se empinando para Harry, que teve uma visão perfeita de suas nádegas abertas e de sua entrada molhada e pulsante, implorando pelo  _seu_  pau. A blusa de Louis já estava toda amassada e levemente levantada.

\- Porra, Louis. Que inferno de visão você me dá. Merda, sou o alfa mais sortudo de todo o mundo. - E Harry se aproximou, chocando sua mão enorme contra a bunda de Louis, que soltou um gemido alto e arrastado.

Os ossos dos braços de Louis pareciam pó, ele não sabia de onde tirava tanta força para se manter na posição.

Harry segurou pela base de seu pau e o bateu contra o vão da bunda de Louis. Era uma porra de uma visão dos deuses. Louis agradeceu mentalmente a qualquer ser divino que tinha presenteado o planeta terra com Harry Styles.  _Que inferno de homem._

**(N.A.: Ok, isso não foi como um pensamento do Louis, foi eu mesmo kjkj)**

\- Você gosta quando eu faço assim, não é amor? - e Harry desferiu outro tapa contra a bunda de Louis, mas nem deixou o ômega respirar pois no mesmo momento ele entrou com força em Louis, que não aguentou mais suspender o corpo pelos braços, caindo na mesa, ficando apenas em seus joelhos.

Os gemidos eram algo como "Harry... gostoso... tão... aí.... tão bem..."

Harry saiu dele novamente e viu a entrada do ômega expelir mais líquido, que escorria por suas coxas. Tão necessitado, tão delicioso...

\- Puta que pariu - Harry gemeu, sua voz grossa sendo como música para os ouvidos de Louis.

E lá estava o alfa novamente: segurando a base de seu pau e entrando com toda a força que ele tinha reunido em Louis. Mais uma vez. E mais uma.

A cada entrada e saída de Harry, Louis sentia sua próstata ser roçada com força, o que o deixava uma bagunça.

\- Harry... Eu... Tão gostoso... mais...

\- Porra Louis, olha como você se encharca. Caralho - Harry usava sua voz mais grossa, o tom de alfa que ele nunca tinha usado antes com Louis. Aquilo não auxiliava o ômega em nada em sua sanidade mental.

Louis estava uma bagunça, nem conseguia respirar direito, mas ele não queria que aquilo parasse nunca. Ele só pensava em "mais, mais, mais, de novo, mais..."

Harry estapeou sua bunda mais algumas vezes e curvou seu pênis um pouco para cima antes de entrar com força em Louis mais uma vez. Quando ele chegou ao fim - em que seus corpos se colavam -, Louis sentiu sua próstata ser cutucada com força pela glande do pau do maior e  _porra_  aquilo era gostoso demais.

\- Harreh... Com força... Aí... por favor...

\- Com todo prazer, príncipe - Harry começou a estocar com força  _exatamente_  daquele jeito, não perdendo o ponto G de Louis por nada.

O menor tinha voltado a se apoiar em suas mãos, se curvando para Harry, que observava a pose do ômega como um lobo observando os cordeiros.

E porra, Harry não queria perder aquela vista nunca.

Foi quando ele pegou a câmera e tirou outra foto de Louis. Uma foto que pegava Louis no momento em que o pau de Harry tinha surrado a próstata do ômega, fazendo-o se arquear e se empinar.

_Porra._

As estocadas de Harry agora seguiam um ritmo gostoso e sensual e toda vez que ele fazia menção de sair de Louis, o ômega o seguia com a bunda, não querendo ficar vazio novamente.

Aquela sensação era perfeita. Maravilhosa.

\- Merda, Louis, toda vez que eu te fodo é como a primeira vez - Harry falava em meio aos seus gemidos e rosnados. - Droga, eu não quero nunca parar de te foder, amor - ele desferiu outro tapa, um pouco mais leve que os outros, na bunda de Louis.

Louis não queria que aquilo acabasse nunca. Ele amava tanto seu Harry, seu Harry safado, seu Harry bobo, seu Harry fofo, seu Harry irritado. E ele queria sentar em todos - o quê? Ele é ser humano, afinal.

O ômega sentiu que estava perto quando Harry o surrou mais uma vez, fundo e forte e o puxou pela cintura, suspendendo-o no ar. Logo, Harry estava sentado em sua poltrona com Louis sentando em seu pau, de frente para ele.

Era sempre assim. Quando Harry estava perto, ele mudava de posição e puxava Louis para o seu colo, para que ambos pudessem gozar se olhando.

E quando Louis desceu rebolando vagarosamente - suas paredes internas e molhadas cobrindo e acomodando tão bem o pau de Harry -, Harry sentiu seu nó começar a formigar.

Então ele começou a estocar em Louis a medida que o ômega descia e rebolava em seu pênis.

\- Alfa... estou... quase...

\- Sim, amor, venha. Venha para seu alfa - Harry sussurrava, sua visão se turvando a medida em que seu nó formigava mais e mais - Venha, amor. Vou te encher todinho... com o meu nó... Argh!

E Harry se acomodou por inteiro na entrada de Louis, enchendo o menor com seu nó grosso e seu líquido espesso, na mesma hora em que o ômega gozava e sua entrada se esticava e se moldava ao nó de seu alfa.

E a sensação do líquido grosso de Harry o enchendo era a melhor sensação de todo o mundo.

\- Argh... Príncipe, você é tão bom pra mim... Olha como você pega... o nó do seu alfa... Tão delicioso - a visão da entrada de Louis acomodando todo o membro de Harry era maravilhosa.

E Louis acomodou a cabeça no ombro de seu alfa, esperando o nó desinchar, o que levou algum tempo visto que o tesão de Harry não tinha passado totalmente.

Quando o pau do CEO saiu da entrada de Louis, o esperma de Harry começou a escorrer.

\- Tão lindo, meu príncipe lindo - Harry começou a beijar Louis e lambeu o lábio inferior do ômega, que se arrepiava com cada toque.

Os dedos de Louis se enfiaram nos cachos de Harry e ele o puxou para um beijo.

As mãos de Harry estavam pousadas na bunda de Louis. Um dos dedos de Harry circulou a entrada do ômega, o que fez o menor arquear e sussurrar um "ai".

Ele estava dolorido.

\- Machuquei meu bebê - Harry murmurou, beijando o lábio inferior de Louis, que tinha um biquinho perfeitamente formado.

\- Sim, alfa, tá doendo - Louis falou, com seu biquinho fofo.

E Harry não se aguentou.

Lá estavam eles, indo em direção ao quarto, onde - quando chegou lá - Harry deitou Louis na cama e se aninhou no meio das pernas de seu ômega, sua cabeça encontrando o pênis meio duro de Louis.

\- Você é insaciável mesmo, não é, baby?

E quando Harry lambeu e massageou a entrada de Louis, que estava melada com seu próprio gozo, o ômega agarrou seus cachos e gozou mais uma vez naquela tarde.

É claro que Harry também gozou mais tarde dentro de Louis novamente. E novamente.

E ele prometeu para Louis que não ficaria mais tão ausente e assegurou para o ômega paranoico que aquilo que se parecia com cio era na verdade os hormônios de Louis se formando para formar e adequar seu corpo para o bebê. Era uma forma que o corpo encontrava se excretar o lubrificante natural e todo o resto dos resquícios de heats.

E quando eles dormiram juntinhos naquela noite e quando Louis acordou Harry com um boquete no dia seguinte, eles não queriam mais saber de nada no mundo a não ser de um ao outro e de Ernest... ou de Clarisse.

_Continua...?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA MEUS BEBEZINHOS COMO EU AMO O HARRY E O LOUIS DESSA FIC QUERO PROTEGÊ-LOS.
> 
> Enfim gente, sei que foi meio corrido esse final, mas é porque eu precisava terminar de escrever logo e não posso mais enrolar NEM UM FUCKING SEGUNDO A MAIS pois já tá muito tarde e ninguém vai ler a one, JÁ É QUASE 21:00
> 
> Não revisei o capítulo, só terminei de escrever e postei, então se vocês acharam algo sem sentido e muito vergonhoso, me mandem e eu vou ajeitar jshskjsjs
> 
> Deixei em aberto mesmo o final porque eu pretendo postar mais um capítulo (podem comemorar) só com o final, aí sim encerra a saga september 28. e eu vou morrer de chorar.
> 
> Enfim, não esqueçam do votinho <3 amo vocês DEMAISSSSSSS, me sigam no twitter @thingslouiswt vamo se amar por lá. Vejo vocês logo, até mais <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigado por ler <3  
> Me siga no twitter @thingslouiswt


End file.
